1200 miles from home
by aussiegleek18
Summary: Rachel lives in Florida with her grandmother, but when her behaviour gets too much for the older lady to handle, Rachel is flown to Lima, Ohio to stay with her aunty Mia and cousin, Santana. A/U story! Pairings: Puckleberry, Fuinn and Brittana. M for SMUT in later chapters...
1. Chapter 1

**A/N I own nothing! I was asked to do some more A/U stories so here is a multi-chapter for you all!**

**Prompt: Rachel lives in Florida with grandmother, but when her behaviour gets too much for the older lady to handle, Rachel is flown to Lima, Ohio to stay with her aunty Mia and cousin, Santana. **

**The story is called '1200 miles from home' because it is roughly 1200 miles from Miami, Florida to Lima, Ohio.**

**And, Santana and Rachel are technically half cousins because Shelby and Mia share different fathers, making Santana and Mia still Hispanic and Christian and Shelby and Rachel Jewish.**

Chapter 1

Rachel couldn't believe what she was hearing, what her Savta was saying to her as the two of them sat in the lounge room of her Savta's small two bedroom home in Miami; the place that had been her home since she was ten years old when her mother Shelby had abandoned her with her mother. Rachel was moving…

"You can't be serious; I can't move my life is here!" Rachel exclaimed desperately,

"I'm sorry Rachel but I think living with your aunty Mia in Lima will calm you down, the people you hang out with aren't good for you," Adi, Rachel's Savta (grandmother) explained calmly,

"You can't do this to me!" Rachel shouted, angry with the woman who she saw more as a mother then a grandmother, "You can't abandon me like _**she**_ did," Rachel added in a tiny voice that broke her Savta's heart,

"I'm not abandoning you Rachel I'm giving you a better chance to make something of yourself. The people who you call your friends here are only going to lead you down one path and that's straight to jail!" Adi exclaimed tears in her eyes, "My baby girl is worth so much more then a life of crime, you could be anything you want to be Rachel," Adi whispered softly, cupping her granddaughters cheeks with her hands, "I believe in you so much my Princess,"

Letting Adi wipe her tears away, Rachel turned away to look out of the window that covered an entire wall in the lounge room and bit her lip,

"I don't want to leave you," Rachel admitted quietly and Adi's heart broke for the girl she raised like her daughter and not as a granddaughter,

"I'll visit all the time, you just… Rachel you need this, you deserve this," Adi whispered and Rachel shook her head,

"No I don't I deserve to be with Tasha and Bella, the life they will live should be mine as well," Rachel scoffed,

"That's where you are wrong Rachel… and I hope one day you'll be able to see that," Adi whispered to her granddaughter, watching as Rachel tried to control her breathing and her tears, "Your flights tomorrow, you should go and pack," Adi told Rachel who stood up quickly and ran to her bedroom to get away from her Savta by the time her tears fell.

XXXXX

"Santana I'm leaving to pick up your cousin from the airport, make sure the house is tidy and empty when I get back," Mia yelled out to her daughter the next day after noon,

"Yeah mum got it! Brit, Finn, Q and Puck will be gone by the time Rachel arrives," Santana yelled back as she looked over to her friends who were all lounging in her pool during another hot summer's day, "Or… maybe it would be better if they were here so she can make new friends," Santana yelled back out to her mother who was standing in doorway of the door that lead to the backyard.

Santana didn't want her girlfriend or her friends to leave within the next hour or so that it would take her mum to collect Rachel,

"I suppose… but if she gets uncomfortable you all leave got it?" Mia informed Santana's girlfriend friends who all nodded before Mia turned around and left to go to the airport.

XXXXX

"Look at you Rachel, you've changed so much!" Mia smiled when she saw her niece walking towards her with her bags in tow behind her,

"Thanks," Rachel mumbled dryly, "Nice to see you too," Rachel added even though she didn't want to be anywhere near the state of Ohio,

"I know this came as a shock to you Rachel but we're family and-,"

"You can stop that you know," Rachel interrupted, "I know you're only doing this because Savta needed a break or because she thinks I'm about to join a gang… but Mia, I don't want to be here and I wouldn't be here but Savta needs me to do this so here I am. I've looked after myself for a very long time, I don't need someone to help me now," Rachel snapped and it took Mia back slightly,

"For starters, you do not talk to me like that, Santana doesn't do it and you certainly won't. You're here because you deserve a future that is more than being in a gang or selling drugs or whatever you did in Florida to make my mother so afraid for you and your future that she flew you out to me," Mia informed her harshly, "I know I haven't been a constant in your life since your mother left but I am here now and I am not going anywhere Rachel, now get your shit and come to the car." Mia informed her and Rachel rolled her eyes at Mia but inside respected her aunty for how she defended herself.

XXXXX

"So why's your cousin moving here again?" Quinn asked her friend and Santana rolled her eyes,

"I've already told you," Santana laughed and Quinn shrugged,

"I forgot," Quinn mumbled, both knowing that she hadn't but Puck and Finn haven't been told the story yet,

"Whatever, basically our grandmother is worried that Rachel was gunna join a gang or some shit and yeah she thought Lima would be a better place for her than Miami," Santana shrugged,

She hadn't really spent that much time with Rachel since they reached middle school but she does remember when they were little and were actually best friends. Rachel was obsessed with making it big on Broadway and singing and Santana loved drawing and taking photos of Rachel for Rachel's 'star portfolio' as the girls nick named the book. But then Rachel turned 10 and Shelby left her and they didn't really keep in contact much after that, especially when high school rolled around.

"It should be good to have her back," Santana confessed with Brittany and Quinn looking on knowingly knowing how much Santana did actually miss her cousin,

There was a pause between the friends,

"Is she hot?" Puck smirked which caused the air to be filled with laughter.

**A/N next chapter Rachel arrives at the Lopez's house! Reviews :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N I own nothing! Second chapter :) I was told that because they share the same mother, that Mia should be Jewish as well since the Jewish faith is usually passed down from the mother, I didn't know that going in but for this story, let's pretend that it isn't and Santana and Mia are Christian… Sorry about that guys!**

Chapter 2

As Rachel walked into her auntie's home for the first time in years, she noted how everything still looked the same; even smelt the same way as it did when she was ten years old. Walking into the lounge room, Rachel was shocked to see not only her cousin looking at her but four of her friends as well.

_Great, _Rachel thought sarcastically,

"Hey Rach," Santana smiled at her cousin, standing up and walked over giving Rachel a hug, "It's been like forever," Santana grinned,

"Yeah," Rachel replied uneasy, she didn't like the fact that there was a 'Welcome to Lima' sign hanging off the wall or the four strangers staring at her,

"Rach this is my girlfriend Brittany," Santana began pointing to a beautiful blonde sitting on the couch next to another beautiful blonde, "Next to her is my best friend Quinn and standing near her is her boyfriend Finn,"

"Finn and Quinn?" Rachel couldn't help but ask with a smirk on her face, "That's fucking ridiculous,"

"I like her," Puck announced with a smirk on his face, "Name's Puck,"

"I find it hard to believe that your mother named you after a fairy, so try again," Rachel cocked an eyebrow confidently,

"Noah Puckerman," He corrected himself with a playful glare to the sexy brunette that was his friend's cousin, "But people only call me Puck,"

"Well then… it's nice to meet you, Noah," Rachel smiled brightly before turning to her Aunty Mia, "I'm tired… can I just check out my room?" Rachel asked and Mia smiled,

"Of course darling, follow me," Mia smiled leading Rachel away from the group of teenagers and up the stairs to her bedroom,

"Your cousin is-,"

"Sexy," Puck smirked, cutting Quinn off before she could finish,

"I was going to say, a little rude and out there," Quinn glared at Puck before turning back to Santana, "So I guess she'll fit right in," Quinn added with a laugh and Santana shrugged her shoulders not knowing if Rachel was going to want to even be a part of their little group.

XXXXX

"Six years," Santana said to Rachel when the girl walked down the stairs the next morning,

"Yep," Rachel sighed taking a seat at the dining table were a plate of pancakes were waiting for her,

"Lots happened in six years aye B," Santana added and Rachel nodded,

"It would be weird if it didn't," Rachel commented dryly, squirting some maple syrup onto her food,

"I'm glad that you're here again Rach," Santana mumbled noticing that Rachel tensed as she spoke, "We used to be really fucking close,"

"Yeah until Shelby left and fucked everything up," Rachel sneered thinking of her 'mother', "You know what; I'm not really hungry I think I'll just go lounge around by the pool for the day." Rachel told her cousin, walking straight outside to the pool, removing her dress as she did so to reveal a purple bikini and a huge side tattoo of cherry blossoms and vines.

XXXXX

"I told you I wanted a day with Rachel," Santana reminded Puck and Brittany as the three of them walked further into the house,

"Yeah but you're the only one with a fucking pool and it's hot!" Puck complained, "Where is she anyways?"

"She's out by the pool," Santana told Puck who smirked,

"And away we go," Puck grinned, strolling out to the pool where he saw Rachel lying on a pool chair in a tiny purple bikini and couldn't help but whistle when he noticed her tattoo,

"Looking good Berry," Puck smirked and Rachel sat herself up, removing her sunglasses and death staring him,

"Thanks… _Noah,_" Rachel smirked and Puck rolled his eyes at the use of his given name,

"So _babe, _when did you get that done?" Puck asked gesturing to her tattoo,

"Two years ago, it's gunna look like shit when I'm old and or pregnant but hey, who actually looks good at 100?" Rachel commented, putting her sunglasses back on and turning away from Puck,

"S'sexy now it's all that matters," Puck flirted and Rachel laughed,

"God that's cheesy, maybe the Lima girls fall for that but Noah I've lived in Miami for six years… I know all the lines and the tricks, try again,"

"Shut down!" Santana voiced boomed making Rachel laugh loudly and Puck give Santana the finger,

"Where's Mia?" Rachel asked Santana once Santana and Brittany were swimming lazily in the pool,

"She went to work, just because we get the summer off doesn't mean she does," Santana replied, "Are you nervous about going to McKinley?"

"Nah, school is shit wherever you go," Rachel replied even though she was a little nervous, "Still got two weeks left to enjoy being free,"

"Are you going to join glee club Rachel? We're all in it," Brittany asked with a smile,

"Ah, no sorry Brit," Rachel told the blonde and Santana raised an eyebrow,

"But I thought you loved singing?" Santana questioned,

"That was before…" Rachel muttered, "I'll leave you three alone, I'll be in my room," Rachel added, standing up and walking back into the house quickly before anyone could ask any questions or try and stop her.

XXXXX

"_Are there any hotties in Lima?" _Bella asked Rachel over the phone,

"_It's Lima what the fuck do you think?" _Rachel replied with a laugh, _"I miss you and Tasha," _Rachel confessed to one of her best friends,

"_We miss you too so much; life isn't the same without you… Tasha got locked up though," _Bella informs Rachel, knowing she hadn't heard about Tasha's arrest,

"_What the fuck for? I've been gone 48 hours and she's locked up!" _Rachel exclaimed worried about her other best friend,

"_Dealing, guy she sold to was an undercover cop," _Bella mumbled, _"She's pretty much fucked, guaranteed jail time,"_

Sighing, Rachel couldn't get her Savta's words out of her mind,

_I'm not abandoning you Rachel I'm giving you a better chance to make something of yourself. The people who you call your friends here are only going to lead you down one path and that's straight to jail,_

"_Are you going to stop Bella?" _Rachel asked her friend quietly over the phone,

"_You know I want to Rach, so much but my mum can barely afford to feed me and my little sister let alone keep up to date with the rent… it's my own choice," _Bella whispered sadly, wiping the tear that fell down her cheek, _"You may be mad at your nan but she's giving you the best chance in life, don't waste it but don't forget about me," _Bella told her best friend,

"_I'll never forget about you Bella… I promise, I'll get you out of there one day just do me a favour?" _Rachel asked her friend,

"_Anything," _Bella replied straight away,

"_Stay safe,"_

"_Always," _Bella whispered, even though both girls knew that the lifestyle they were talking about you can never promise that… you can never promise to be safe.

**A/N so a little bit about Rachel's past… flirting already between Rachel and Puck and Santana is going to really help Rachel throughout this story. I hope you guys enjoyed and review :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N I own nothing! There's always a reason for everything… I'd love more reviews guys :) **

Chapter 3

"So do you wanna tell me why you no longer sing?" Santana asked Rachel casually that night as the two of them were sitting alone in the lounge room,

"Nope," Rachel replied, popping the 'p' as her eyes never left the TV screen,

"Don't you wanna be on Broadway anymore?" Santana questioned not dropping the subject like Rachel pleaded for Santana to do in her head,

"Nope," Rachel replied shortly, even though it was a lie,

"Fucking bullshit," Santana sneered, "The Rachel I know-,"

"You don't know me anymore Lopez," Rachel snapped, turning her head to face Santana, "We haven't seen each other in six fucking years, shit changes, people change."

"You certainly did," Santana spat angrily to Rachel before stomping up to her room leaving a frustrated Rachel on the couch.

XXXXX

_Gone to Brit's for the day not that you care _

_San_

"Good I get some time to myself," Rachel mumbled to herself as she threw away the note Santana had left her on the bench and went to the kitchen to make herself some breakfast.

XXXXX

"Santana's not here," Rachel told Quinn after she answered the front door,

"I know, I-I was thinking since you're Santana's cousin maybe we could try and be friends?" Quinn suggested and Rachel looked at her like she had three heads,

"Thanks Quinn but-,"

"I know Daisy," Quinn blurted out and Rachel raised an eyebrow before stepping aside to allow Quinn inside of the house, "She's my cousin's friend," Quinn continued,

"Why are you telling me this?" Rachel asked once the two girls were sitting on the couch,

"Because, because I know a little bit about your life in Florida," Quinn informed her, "Daisy told my cousin who told me when I asked if Daisy happened to know you by chance,"

Rachel bit her lip thinking about Daisy, the girl who she used to give singing lessons too;

"So I suppose you want to know if some of that stuff is true?" Rachel asked and sighed when Quinn nodded, "I never did drugs but I-I started selling them a little bit, nothing heavy just weed but point is I still did it. My Savta and I didn't have much money and the area we lived in was the 'poor' side of the town, Bella and Tasha are my best friends, way worse off than me so instead of using the money I earned from dealing, I gave it straight to them so they wouldn't have to do as much to help support their families," Rachel admitted to Quinn,

"Daisy said you used to give her singing lessons," Quinn mumbled and Rachel smiled thinking of the girl a few years younger than she was and nodded,

"Yeah, yeah I did but when her parents couldn't afford it anymore, I stopped giving them too her; I had to help my friends earn money, I couldn't waste my time," Rachel rushed out,

"Why didn't you just get a normal job?" Quinn asked without a trace of bitchyness in her voice, she was just curious,

"There were none going," Rachel replied and Quinn nodded,

"Why did you even bother to risk your future for these girls?" Quinn asked and Rachel answered after a moment,

"My friend's needed me and I had to help them, I-I really only agreed to do it that way because, because Tasha was starting to explore prostitution… I wouldn't let her do that," Rachel replied seriously,

"Wow," Quinn mumbled not expecting any of that to come out, "I thought you were just looking for an easy buck," Quinn admitted and Rachel half smiled,

"I wish," Rachel replied, "I wish there wasn't as much riding on getting money as there was. Bella had to help support her mum and little sister while Tasha had three brothers and her mum… I found out Tasha was arrested a few days after I arrived here," Rachel confessed, not knowing why she trusted Quinn with this information.

"Are you okay?" Quinn asked and Rachel shrugged,

"Yes and no… to be honest; I'm just glad it wasn't me,"

XXXXX

"Quinn told me what happened are you okay?" Santana asked Rachel the next day and Rachel nearly lost it,

She told Quinn before the pretty blonde left to not open her mouth to Santana,

"Peachy," Rachel sneered sarcastically, "And no I'm not talking about it," Rachel added before Santana could even ask,

"Rach-,"

"Santana stop okay, I appreciate your concern but stop please. I don't want to deal with this," Rachel said tiredly and Santana nodded hesitantly,

"I'm here if you wanna talk," Santana offered before leaving her cousin's bedroom.

XXXXX

"_What's going on with Tasha?" _Rachel asked Bella the next night over the phone,

"_I haven't heard anything but when I do you'll be the first one I call," _Bella replied and Rachel hummed her thank you quietly, _"I miss you B," _Bella mumbled and Rachel sighed,

"_I miss you too Bella, so much," _

"_I'm okay you know? I'm okay," _Bella whispered knowing Rachel would be worrying about her,

"_How can you? You don't have your girls anymore, with me being here and Tasha locked up… I'm sorry I'm not there helping you," _Rachel blurted out, not being able to stop the pain she was feeling from 'abandoning' her friend,

"_You're better off in Lima Rachel, you're better off away from here. The only path this area will lead you down is straight to jail, you're better than that, you deserve more… you're voice Rachel, is one in a million don't give up on that," _Bella reassured Rachel even though she was close to tears,

"_You're my best friend you know that right?" _Rachel asked quietly,

"_Yeah I know," _Bella replied in a tiny voice, _"And you are mine,"_

XXXXX

After hanging up the phone, Rachel laid in her bed for a moment thinking about what Bella had said before she got up and went to Santana's room,

"So, when school restarts I'm going to join glee club," Rachel mumbled and Santana smiled,

"You won't regret it Rach," Santana promised and Rachel shrugged before walking back into her room with a small smile on her face.

Maybe Lima was where she was meant to be…

**A/N like it reviews please :) I'd love to get more reviews!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N I own nothing!**

Chapter 4

"I'm sorry for telling Santana," Quinn said to Rachel sincerely as the two of them lounged around the pool a few days after Santana had found out about Rachel's past,

"I asked you not to say anything, back we're I'm from if you did that you'd get cut," Rachel warned seriously and Quinn nodded ashamed for already having let Rachel down, "J-Just leave me alone okay," Rachel told her before getting off the pool chair and walked back into side, loving the feeling she got when the cold air from the air-con hit her skin,

"San told me you're joining glee club," Brittany beamed when she saw her girlfriend's cousin walk back into the house, "I can't wait to hear you sing! Santana says you have an amazing voice," Brittany gushed and both Santana and Rachel blushed,

"I'm okay…" Rachel told Brittany before turning to Santana with a smirk on her face, "Have you been talking about me?" Rachel laughed and Santana flipped her off,

"Shut up Berry," Santana replied with a grin before taking Brittany's hand and the two walked out to join Quinn by the pool.

Just as Rachel was about to head up to her room, the doorbell rang; sighing at the bad timing, Rachel began to walk to the door only for it to open and for Noah to casually stroll into the house,

"I love this house, air-con and a pool!" Puck exclaimed smirking at Rachel, "Sup?"

"Are you always here? Don't you have your own place to go to?" Rachel asked with a grin on her face,

She wasn't blind, she could tell how attractive Noah Puckerman was and if she was being honest, she didn't really mind having him around her house 24/7…

"You fucking love it Rach, I see the way you check out my body," Puck smirked walking closer up to the beautiful girl,

"Is while you're staring at my ass or after?" Rachel cocked an eyebrow knowing that she had definitely been ogled by him more than once,

"You're hot Rachel, I'll admit it, fuck yes I've check your ass out," Puck replied smugly, knowing she wasn't expecting him to out-right admit it, "Which by the way, is the hottest, tightest ass I've seen,"

"Thanks," Rachel replied dryly,

"So Brittany tells me you're joining glee club," Puck states as he walks around Rachel and heads for the Lopez's kitchen,

"Fuck this town is small," Rachel muttered and Puck let out a belly laugh,

"Lesson one about living in Lima, don't tell anyone your secrets, not even people you 'trust', they'll always go and gossip," Puck told Rachel as he opened up the fridge to see what they had to offer,

"So I suppose you know about my life in Florida?" Rachel asked and Puck nodded but shrugged his shoulders,

"Everyone had a past Rachel, god knows I do… I don't judge you," Puck told her honestly, turning around to look at her, "From what I heard, you put your friends first… that's pretty bad ass babe," Puck smirked offering her a drink which Rachel took,

"I feel like everyone is going to be looking at me weird when I walk into school next week," Rachel confessed,

"They won't fuck with you Berry, they all think you're a bad ass, which you are by the way, and bad asses to them means 'If I look at them, they'll beat me up', s'reason why school's so chill for me," Puck reassured her and Rachel let herself relax a little,

"Thank you Noah, for being so nice," Rachel said a little uncomfortably and Puck shrugged,

"Fellow Jews and bad asses gotta look out for one another," Puck shrugged not seeing it as a big deal, "You coming out?" Puck asked as he headed for the back door,

"Nah, I'm just going to go upstairs for a little," Rachel replied and Puck nodded before heading out of the cool house to jump into the cool pool.

XXXXX

"_Tasha was sentenced to two months in jail," _Bella sobbed into the phone as Rachel held back her own tears,

"_You're lying," _Rachel mumbled desperately wanting it to be a joke,

"_I wish I was Rach, she's in jail" _Bella cried, starting to work herself up into a sobbing mess and Rachel couldn't hold back her tears anymore so the two girls just sobbed into the phone to one another…

XXXXX

The next week flew by quickly for Rachel and before she knew it she was getting ready to start her first day at McKinley High. Curling her hair into loose waves, applying smoking eye make-up and natural foundation, paired with her black ballet flats, 'Bob Marley' off the shoulder t-shirt and mini, denim shorts; Rachel was ready to go.

XXXXX

Puck was right, nobody really looked at her and when they did, they all looked like they were about to crap themselves when they made eye-contact with Rachel. Smirking, Rachel walked down the hallways with confidence and felt like she had gained some of the reputation she had lost since moving from Florida to Lima. Seeing the way Santana, Quinn and Brittany strolled around the school like they owned the place made Rachel feel a little proud of her cousin. Santana had been for so many of years the tough one; but then Shelby left and Rachel moved and Rachel was deemed the 'troubled' one or the 'tougher' one, seeing Santana using her bitchy stare and demanding people to move made Rachel remember the old days before everything changed. The days were Santana was the bitch and Rachel was the sweet on. Now I guess neither of them was sweet.

XXXXX

"I have the person who is going to win us Nationals," Santana announced to the other members of the glee club as she and Rachel walked into the choir room at the start of practise,

"And who would that be?" Mercedes asked her friend and Santana pointed to Rachel,

"Her, my cousin Rachel,"

"Hi," Rachel mumbled looking uninterested and Mr Shuester walked into the choir room and noticed the new face,

"Hello there! Who are you?" Mr Shuester asked with a cheesy smile on his face that made Santana and Rachel burst into laughter,

"I'm Rachel Berry, I'm here to audition," Rachel said after they had finally stopped laughing,

"We always love getting new members," Mr Shuester smiled not knowing what was so funny, "Take it away,"

Standing in the middle of the room, nobody, not even Brittany, Quinn, Finn or Noah were expecting what they all heard,

_**Some folks like to get away**__**  
**__**Take a**____**holiday**____**from the neighbourhood**__**  
**__**Hop a flight to Miami Beach**__**  
**__**Or to Hollywood**__**  
**__**But I'm taking a Greyhound**__**  
**__**On the Hudson River Line**__**  
**__**I'm in a New York state of mind**__****_

_**I've seen all the**____**movie**____**stars**__**  
**__**In their fancy cars and their limousines**__**  
**__**Been high in the Rockies under the evergreens**__**  
**__**But I know what I'm needing**__**  
**__**And I don't want to waste more time**__**  
**__**I'm in a New York state of mind**__****_

_**It was so easy living day by day**__**  
**__**Out of touch with the rhythm and blues**__**  
**__**But now I need a little give and take**__**  
**__**The New York Times, The Daily News**__****_

_**It comes down to reality**__**  
**__**And it's fine with me 'cause I've let it slide**__**  
**__**Don't care if it's Chinatown or on Riverside**__**  
**__**I don't have any reasons**__**  
**__**I've left them all behind**__**  
**__**I'm in a New York state of mind**__****_

_**It was so easy living day by day**__**  
**__**Out of touch with the rhythm and blues**__**  
**__**But now I need a little give and take**__**  
**__**The New York Times, The Daily News**__****_

_**It comes down to reality**__**  
**__**And it's fine with me 'cause I've let it slide**__**  
**__**Don't care if it's Chinatown or on Riverside**__**  
**__**I don't have any reasons**__**  
**__**I've left them all behind**__**  
**__**I'm in a New York state of mind**__****_

_**I'm just taking a Greyhound on the Hudson River Line**__**  
**__**'Cause I'm in a New York state of mind**_

"Welcome to glee club Rachel," Mr Shuester simply smiled as the rest of the club sat there in shock (minus Santana who just had a proud smirk on her face),

_Lima is exactly where I am meant to be, _Rachel thought to herself as she gave Santana a wink.

**A/N so like it? Rachel is going to ease up a little bit but she still has her walls up; the Shelby issue will be addressed and Rachel will let her walls down to Noah… REVIEW :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N I own nothing! Enjoy guys :)**

Chapter 5

Rachel had been at McKinley for two weeks and was slowly starting to hate it less and less. Walking into the choir room for glee practise, Rachel sat next to Santana who was currently talking to Brittany when Mr Shuester walked into the choir room with a goofy grin on his face.

"Duets guys it's that time of year again!" Mr Shuester exclaimed writing the word 'duets' on the whiteboard before continuing, "As usual the prize will be a free dinner to BreadStixs,"

"Rachel is my partner! I need to win me some free stixs!" Santana announced to the group who all laughed knowing the Latina's obsession with the Italian restaurant.

"Actually Santana I have picked your partners and you are paired up with Finn," Mr Shuester told Rachel and Santana looked at the teacher like she was planning his death, "Rachel is with Puck, Quinn is with Artie, Tina is with Brittany, Sam and Rory, Joe and Kurt and last but not least Blaine and Mike," Mr Shuester added and the club quickly made their ways to sit next to their partners.

"So Berry what are we gunna sing?" Puck asked the beautiful brunette who was wearing a short white sundress that showed off her tight ass perfectly.

"Not a sappy bullshit love song…" Rachel informed Puck and he smirked at her.

"Fuck you are awesome, total bad ass," He mumbled and Rachel laughed throwing her head back and Puck couldn't stop himself from noticing how pretty she was.

"I know I'm awesome," Rachel told him with a laugh before pulling out some of her sheet music and the two began to look through some song choices.

XXXXX

The week passed quickly and after everyone else performed it was finally Puck and Rachel's turn.

"We are singing 'Kids' by Robbie Williams and Kylie Minogue," Rachel told the group as the band began to play.

**Puck **_Rachel _Both

_Me no bubbletious__  
_**Me smoke heavy tar****  
**_Me be groovin' slowly where you are__  
_**Notify your next of kin****  
****'Cause you're never coming back**  
_I've been dropping beats since Back in Black__  
_  
And we'll paint by numbers  
'Til something sticks  
Don't mind doing it for the kids  
**(So come on)** jump on board  
Take a ride **(yeah)**  
**(You'll be doin' it all right)**  
Jump on board feel the high  
'Cause the kids are alright

_You've got a reputation__  
_**Well I guess that can be explored****  
**_You're dancing with the chairman of the board__  
_**Take a ride on my twelve cylinder symphony****  
****But if you got other plans****  
**_The purpose of a woman is to love her man_And we'll paint by numbers  
'Til something sticks  
Don't mind doing it for the kids  
**(So come on)** jump on board  
Take a ride **(yeah)****  
****(Doin' it all right)****  
**Jump on board feel the high  
'Cause the kids are alright

**I'm gonna give it all of my loving****  
****It's gonna take up all of my love****  
****I'm gonna give it all of my loving****  
****It's gonna take up all of my love****  
**I'm gonna give it all of my loving  
It's gonna take up all of my love  
I'm gonna give it all of my loving  
It's gonna take up all of my love

_Come down from the ceiling__  
_**I didn't mean to get so high****  
**_I couldn't do what I wanted to do__  
__When my lips were dry__  
_**You can't just up and leave me****  
****I'm a singer in a band****  
**_Well I like drummers baby__  
__You're not my bag__  
_  
Jump on board  
Take a ride, yeah  
**(You'll be doin' it all right)****  
**Jump on board feel the high, yeah

Jump on board  
Take a ride, yeah  
**(You'll be doin' it all right)****  
**Jump on board feel the high, yeah

Puck and Rachel weren't surprised when they won the free dinner.

XXXXX

They decided to cash in their prize on the Friday night before attending Brittany's glee club party later that night. Arriving to BreadStixs, Rachel laughed when the waitress immediately began to flirt with Puck and asking him if he was attending the party that was being held next Saturday night.

"You're popular," Rachel laughed as they were finally seated and after ordering.

"Yeah chicks love the Puckerone," Puck grinned and Rachel couldn't control the laughter that escaped her mouth leaving a slightly embarrassed Puck sitting opposite her.

"Please, please tell me you don't call yourself the Puckerone regularly," Rachel laughed and Puck looked slightly offended.

"It's a bad ass name babe," Puck replied simply and Rachel rolled her eyes before taking a sip of her water.

"Sorry I should laugh Noah, my bad," Rachel replied feeling a little guilty at her reaction giving his less than pleased reaction at her laugh, "I'm sorry," She whispered sincerely, taking his hand and the two of them just stared into each others eyes, not understanding why they both suddenly felt like they had butterflies in their stomachs... Just as Noah was about to say something another young waitress arrived at the table with their food, placing Puck's down gently and making sure to show off her breasts before placing Rachel's plate down harshly on the table making Rachel pull away from Puck.

"Have a nice night Puck, if you get bored of her call me," The waitress smiled and turned away and began to strut making Rachel push her plate away from her.

"She probably spat in this," Rachel muttered turning her nose up at the plate in distaste.

"She probably did…" Puck admitted and simply sat there in shock as he watched Rachel switch their plates around.

"You get the food that crazy bitch fucked around with," Rachel informed him before she began to eat Noah's order.

Rolling his eyes, Puck just grabbed his fork and began to shovel down Rachel's plate praying that he wasn't about to be drugged or some shit.

**A/N next up the party! I like writing Puck and Rachel's relationship in this story lol, it's different. Question for next chapter, should there be seven minutes in heaven? And if so, should Rachel maybe show Puck her wild side and give Noah a present while the two are in the closet together? REVIEW and let me know :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N I own nothing! Sorry for the delay…**

Chapter 6

When Puck and Rachel arrived at Brittany's house for the glee club party everyone was already well on their way to becoming very drunk; smirking at one another because most of the club were lightweights and had never touched alcohol before, Puck went over and got himself a beer while pouring Rachel a vodka and coke while Rachel went over to sit next to Santana who was making out with Brittany.

"Girls… oh how I'm jealous," Rachel laughed at her cousin and Santana stopped making out with her girlfriend just to laugh at Rachel.

"Sucks to be you… your hand must get a work out," Santana replied with a grinned and Rachel flipped off her cousin as Noah handed her the drink he had made her.

"Just ask…" Puck whispered in Rachel's ear before strutting off to talk with Finn and Mike who were in the middle of trying to do a keg stand.

XXXXX

At around 10pm when everyone was well and truly drunk, Kurt suggested seven minutes in heaven and everyone but Rachel agreed.

"That game is for babies," Rachel told the group as she rolled her eyes.

"Come Berry it will be fun," Santana nudged at her cousin seeing how excited Brittany was to play the game, "If it makes you feel better we'll all pick partners?" Santana suggested and Rachel rolled her eyes once more.

"That doesn't make me feel better, I'd rather just sit out and watch you guys regret hooking up with one another," Rachel told them all frankly.

"No picking partners we are playing the game by the rules," Quinn told the group, "Let me get a pen and paper and we'll need somebody's hat," She added as she ran upstairs to retrieve the items.

XXXXX

Watching everyone's faces as their names began to be picked out of Finn's hat was amusing for Rachel because she knew that if they were going in with someone who wasn't their partner and that tomorrow morning they would all be regretting it… and considering most of the glee club had a boyfriend or a girlfriend, there was going to be a lot of awkward conversations tomorrow morning. Sitting next to Santana sipping on her drink Rachel gasped when her name was finally called out.

"Rachel." Quinn told the room before pulling out another name, "And Puck."

"Fuck yeah," Puck mumbled to himself, placing his beer down next to Artie and causally stood up not wanting to seem to eager, "Ready for me to rock your world Berry?" Puck asked with a smirk and Rachel rolled her eyes.

"Ready to for me to make you cum in your pants like a twelve year old discovering porn for the first time?" Rachel retorted sounding unamused as she made her way into the closet with Puck right behind her sighing loudly when Quinn shut and locked the door behind them.

"Seven minutes starting now!" Quinn yelled banging on the door and Rachel stepped as far away from Puck as the small space could allow her.

"Don't be like that Rach," Puck laughed quietly walking over to Rachel and pulling her into his chest so that her back was flat against his front, "I know you want me…" Puck mumbled sexily in her ear and Rachel suppressed a moan.

"I don't want you Noah," Rachel whispered both knowing that she was lying.

"So if I touched your pussy it wouldn't be wet?" Puck mumbled kissing the spot behind her ear that made her knees wobble.

"Noah." Rachel breathed out feeling her panties growing wetter and wetter.

"Let me kiss you." Puck whispered and Rachel felt herself nodding turning around and wrapped her arms around his neck pulling his head roughly down to her mouth to give him a frenzied kiss.

"Noah," Rachel moaned against his mouth biting his bottom lip gently making Puck thrust forward and Rachel groan in pleasure.

"Fucking so sexy," Puck muttered and nearly came in his pants when Rachel dropped to her knees and quickly undid his zipper for his jeans and pulled her cock out.

"Gunna make you cum." Rachel told him and engulfed his cock pushing him down to the back of her throat and began to swallow around him making Puck moaned and interlacing his fingers through her hair and began to fuck her mouth.

"Mmm," Rachel moaned around Noah's cock and Puck knowing that they didn't have much time began to increase his thrust as he chased after his release.

"Fuck," Puck moaned quietly as he came hard down the back of Rachel's throat, panting harshly when Rachel swallowed his cum before removing him slowly from her mouth and tucking him back into his jeans.

"Time is up!" Santana yelled just as Puck had adjusted himself and the door suddenly flew open, "Dirty," Santana laughed knowing that what she smelt was the distinct smell of cum and Rachel rolled her eyes.

"Whatever." Rachel mumbled walking past her cousin with Puck not that far behind her.

Santana was just thankful that Rachel and Puck were the last couple to go in the closet so nobody would know about what they did… because just like Rachel had said early, Santana knew her cousin would regret it in the morning; she just wasn't that type of girl.

XXXXX

Saying goodbye to everybody, Rachel told Santana that she wasn't staying the night at Brittany's and instead was heading home. Knowing that her cousin was probably already feeling weird about what she and Noah had done in the closet, Santana agreed to come home with her so that she wouldn't be walking back by herself. Just as Santana was saying her goodbye's to Brittany, Puck caught up with Rachel who was sitting on the Pearce's mailbox out the front.

"Berry why are you leaving? I thought I could return the favour when everyone was asleep." Puck grinned and Rachel rolled her eyes.

"It was a mistake it won't happen again." Rachel told his dryly and Puck frowned.

"It didn't feel like a mistake." Puck told Rachel and she got off the mailbox and began to make her way down the street starting her journey home, "Rachel." Puck yelled out and Rachel froze… he never calls her by her name.

"I'm not good for you Noah." Rachel muttered and before Puck could reply Santana was telling him to get the fuck back inside and running to catch up with Rachel.

**A/N like it? What should happen next! REVIEWS :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N I own nothing! **

Chapter 7

The Monday after the party Rachel completely ignored Puck at school. She was embarrassed… she had acted so, so unlike her usual self. Even with her bad behaviour back in Florida she had kept the thing that she knew nobody but her could give away… her virginity. Yes she had been sexual with boys, but she had always stopped them when they wanted to go 'all the way'. She didn't care if they were disappointed or thought she was a tease they were just guys and Rachel knew that they would come and go… but Noah? Rachel doesn't want Noah to think badly of her, and that confuses and scares the hell out of Rachel; she doesn't understand why his opinion about her means so much to her. But she does know one thing… he must think that she is a slut for giving him a blow job in her cousin's girlfriend's closet.

XXXXX

"_I feel so cheap and easy... so slutty." _Rachel whispered into the phone to Bella as Rachel hid out in the girl's bathroom during lunch.

"_Rach don't feel like that because we both know that isn't true… hell, you made Jimmy Parkers wait for four months just for a fucking hand job!" _Bella reminded her best friend.

"_You and I know that but Noah doesn't know that! He probably just thinks I'm the slutty girl from Florida!" _Rachel exclaimed loudly before slapping her left hand around her mouth to quite herself down, _"I feel so stupid." _

"_Have you spoken to him? Do you know that's exactly what he thinks of you?" _Bella asked and Rachel sighed knowing her best friend was right.

"_No I haven't, I've barely looked him in the eyes…" _Rachel admitted quietly.

"_Well there you go! You're amazing Rachel Berry but last time I checked you still can't read minds… talk to the boy!" _Bella exclaimed and Rachel smiled softly to herself.

"_I miss you Bella…" _Rachel whispered longing for her best friend.

"_I miss you to Rachie so much, I'll visit soon I just have to save the money." _Bella told her even though Rachel and she knew that the chances of Bella getting the money together was slim, all of her money went on her family.

"_I've gotta go Bella but I love you and stay safe." _Rachel mumbled and Bella hummed.

"_Love you too Rachie and I will try to." _Bella replied before saying a quiet goodbye to her best friend and hanging up.

XXXXX

When Rachel walked into the choir room for glee club practise she was nervous. Spying Puck sitting alone at the back corner, Rachel sucked in a breath before walking over to him and sitting down next to him.

"So you're speaking to me today?" Puck snapped and Rachel shrunk back into her seat making Puck feel slightly guilty.

"I'm sorry about how I re-acted Noah… I didn't mean for anything to go down in the closet." Rachel whispered and Puck tensed.

"What aren't I good enough for you Berry?" Puck sneered and rolled his eyes, "You're not exactly a diamond in the rough either… I mean what kind of girl gives a random guy head in the closet huh?" Puck spat and Rachel's bottom lip began to tremble but she quickly put a stop to it before Puck noticed.

"Fuck you Puckerman." Rachel whispered harshly and stood up and sat next to Santana who was talking with Brittany.

Sighing to himself, Puck wished that he had let Rachel finish what she about to say…

XXXXX

"How are my favourite daughter and niece today?" Mia asked as the two girls walked inside the Lopez home after school.

"Tired," Santana muttered and Mia kissed Santana's check.

"What about you sweetie?" Mia asked Rachel but the shorter girl simply ignored her aunty and stormed up into her room and Santana cursed in Spanish.

"I'll talk to her and sorry for swearing… I forget that you can actually understand me." Santana mumbled sheepishly and went after her cousin.

XXXXX

"It's Puck isn't it?" Santana asked knowingly as soon as she closed Rachel's bedroom door after her and made her way to sit on the end of Rachel's bed.

"Yes." Rachel muttered figuring that there was no point in lying to her, "H-he's such an ass!" Rachel spat angry clearly in her voice.

"He's a teenage boy plus he's a Puckerman… they are twice as hopeless as any other boy." Santana told her cousin and Rachel rolled her eyes.

"He thinks I'm a slut…" Rachel whispered and Santana's eyebrows rose half way up her forehead.

"Excuse me?" Santana demanded knowing that Rachel was far from a slut, "Did he call you that?"

"No, b-but he implied it and he's right." Rachel muttered wiping a tear away from her eye before it could fall down her cheek.

"Oh hell no!" Santana basically screamed, "You are far from that Rachel even if all this time has passed that is one thing I know for sure! Did you know you're like the only Lopez/Berry female family member to still have their virginity at 16… that shit is rare for our family!" Santana stated matter of factly and Rachel blushed. "What you did at Brittany's closet was something out of character for you and we are all allowed to have them. It's not like you had sex with him he only gave him a blow job for fuck sakes. Don't ever think that you are a slut Rachel…" Santana whispered the last part with such emotion it made Rachel's bottom lip tremble.

"I-I think I like him…" Rachel whispered and Santana took Rachel's hand, "Well I thought I used to until he said all that stuff." Rachel added.

"Puck's been my friend for a long time, you probably don't believe this but he's just as insecure as you he just protects himself in another way… what did you say to him before he said what he said?" Santana asked and Rachel thought back carefully.

"That, which I didn't mean for anything to go down in the closet…" Rachel replied remembering her words.

"I'm not excusing what he said but I know Puck and I know for a fact that after hearing you say that he would have thought that you meant he wasn't good enough for you…" Santana replied and Rachel paled.

"I didn't mean that at all!" Rachel shrieked.

"I know that and you know that but Puck doesn't… and for some reason I think he wants you to think of him as good enough…" Santana said wisely.

"Oh." Was all Rachel could manage out as she thought of her fucked up situation.

**A/N REVIEWS PLEASE :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N I own nothing! I would love more reviews guys (hint) lol :) Thanks for all the support though seriously thank you :)**

Chapter 8

It was Puck who was doing the ignoring at school after he and Rachel had words in the choir room. Rolling her eyes as Puck made out with another girl near her locker, Rachel pushed down her feelings as she went about her business like usual. Thinking back to the conversation she and Santana had a few days ago, Rachel was about to go up to Noah and explain herself by what she meant but that was soon stopped when Puck through a slushy in her face with his football friends yelling out a 'Welcome to Lima'. Since then, she didn't feel guilty or like she had to explain her words… just extremely pissed off.

XXXXX

"You are an idiot," Santana sneered as she dragged Puck into an empty classroom, "And you're lucky she hasn't cut off your cock by now," Santana added with a glare.

"Nah she wouldn't do that… we both know she loves the Puckerman cock." Puck smirked and Santana narrowed her eyes before swinging and punching him square in the cheek.

"Don't talk about my cousin like she's one of your whores!" Santana warned in a tone Puck had never heard come out of the Latina's mouth before, "She likes you, liked, and didn't mean how you took her words to be. She just meant that she wishes she wasn't drunk… she didn't want you to think of her as easy." Santana snapped and Puck shrunk back feeling like a piece of shit, "So here's what you're gunna do, you're going to leave Rachel the fuck alone, because you've blown your chance!" And with that, Santana stormed out of the empty classroom leaving a very guilty Puck in her wake.

XXXXX

"Join The Cheerio's," Santana said not asked to Rachel as she, Rachel and Mia ate dinner.

"No that's your thing not mine," Rachel dismissed but Mia piped up.

"The Cheerio's are National champions Rach; it would look very good on your college resume'."

"I'm 16 I still have plenty of time to get my college resume' up to scratch." Rachel added as she swallowed her food.

"But I'd really love for you to be on the squad, who knows maybe me and you will end up being co-captains!" Santana smiled and Rachel rolled her eyes.

"I already joined glee club that's enough for me." Rachel snapped putting an end to the conversation and continued to eat her dinner not missing the look Mia and Santana shared.

XXXXX

"I'm sorry." Puck mumbled quietly as he sat next to Rachel during their shared English class.

"Don't," Rachel muttered, "I don't need your pity." Rachel snapped knowing that Santana had spoken to Noah but not that she had warned him off. She just assumed she had told him to say sorry to her.

"I know you didn't mean what you said." Puck added ignoring her request.

Laughing an un-humoured laugh, Rachel sighed and turned to Noah deciding to give him one last blow in revenge for the slushy he threw at her.

"I didn't mean it then but I sure as shit mean it now. I wish I had never let myself think you could be different."

Before Puck could manage a response, the bell rang and Rachel flew out of her seat never having been more thankful to hear the school's bell.

XXXXX

"Why won't you join the cheerleading team?" Santana asked quietly as the two of them sat and watched telly later that night.

Sighing, Rachel turned to face her cousin.

"You're not gunna drop this until I give a reason are you?" Rachel mumbled and Santana nodded.

"You know me so well Rach," Santana replied and Rachel couldn't help but laugh.

"It's Noah, Puck… I don't want to be cheering him on." Rachel confessed and Santana's smile slipped off her face.

"He really hurt you huh?" Santana asked and Rachel shrugged.

"No more then I'm used to…" Rachel replied and Santana's heart broke for her cousin knowing that her life had been filled with such up and downs, "I just thought maybe he was different… he just, I thought he was different." Rachel added letting Santana see her inner self and removed her walls for her cousin.

"I spoke to him…" Santana mumbled and Rachel nodded.

"I know, he said sorry, I dismissed it because we both know you told him to say it." Rachel informed Santana and she raised an eyebrow.

"Actually, I told him to never go near you again…"

"I don't need your protection… I've looked after myself for a long time." Rachel snapped before her eyes widened.

"There you go…" Santana whispered when she saw the expression on her cousin's face change from anger to realisation, Puck had said sorry all by himself.

XXXXX

The next day during glee practise, Rachel was shocked when Mr Shuester told Puck and Rachel he wanted them to sing the duet for Sectionals.

"What about me?" Finn pouted and Mr Shuester sighed.

"I just think we should give it a little bit of a change." Mr Shuester told him before giving Puck a small nod and Puck smiled back slightly at him.

He honestly didn't think Mr Shuester would kick Finn off as male lead but when Puck explained a little of the situation, Mr Shuester was happy to help.

"I've highlighted each of your parts, let's hear it." Mr Shuester smiled handing the pair the music sheets just as the band began to play.

_Rachel _**Puck **Both

_Ever wonder about what he's doing__  
__How it all turned to lies__  
__Sometimes I think that it's better to never ask why__  
_  
**Where there is desire****  
****There is gonna be a flame****  
**_Where there is a flame__  
__Someone's bound to get burned_  
**But just because it burns****  
****Doesn't mean you're gonna die**  
_You've gotta get up and try try try__  
__Gotta get up and try try try__  
__You gotta get up and try try try__  
_  
Eh, eh, eh  
**  
****Funny how the heart can be deceiving****  
****More than just a couple times****  
****Why do we fall in love so easy****  
****Even when it's not right****  
**  
_Where there is desire__  
__There is gonna be a flame_  
**Where there is a flame****  
****Someone's bound to get burned**  
_But just because it burns__  
__Doesn't mean you're gonna die_  
**You've gotta get up and try try try****  
****Gotta get up and try try try****  
****You gotta get up and try try try****  
**  
Ever worried that it might be ruined  
And does it make you wanna cry?  
When you're out there doing what you're doing  
Are you just getting by?  
Tell me are you just getting by by by  
  
Where there is desire  
There is gonna be a flame  
Where there is a flame  
Someone's bound to get burned  
But just because it burns  
Doesn't mean you're gonna die  
You've gotta get up and try try try  
Gotta get up and try try try  
You gotta get up and try try try  
Gotta get up and try try try  
Gotta get up and try try try  
You gotta get up and try try try  
Gotta get up and try try try  
  
You gotta get up and try try try  
Gotta get up and try try try

"Let me try?" Puck whispered into Rachel's ear as they stood closely to one another as the music stopped.

"I already have." Rachel muttered before turning on her heel and left the choir room in a rush.

**A/N like it? Please review :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N I own nothing! Berry/Lopez family reunion!**

Chapter 9

"You're doing what?" Rachel and Santana asked at the same time as they sat staring at Mia like she had two heads.

"We are having a family reunion this weekend! We are inviting all of your father's family and all of my family to catch up over a weekend of fun and you girls can invite the glee club members." Mia repeated and Santana and Rachel turned their heads slowly to look at each other before turning back to Mia.

"Savta's coming?" Rachel asked with a smile on her face she hadn't realised how much she would miss her Savta.

"Yes sweetie nana's coming." Mia grinned and Rachel stood up and ran to her aunty hugging her tightly with a giggle that made Santana and her mother laugh as well.

XXXXX

The weekend came around quickly and before anyone knew it they were all sitting in the Lopez's backyard in arranged sitting orders listening to the Lopez/Berry family talk and laugh. The glee kids along with Rachel and Santana had been given their own table towards the back on the yard away from the noise and commotion that was bound to happen when this family got together. Rachel was sitting next to Finn and Santana when Adi walked over to the table that her granddaughters were seated at.

"My Rachie and my Sanny!" Adi beamed and Santana and Rachel stood up quickly and hugged the older woman tightly before offering her one of their seats.

The other glee clubs smiled at each other when they saw how careful and tender the two toughest girls at McKinley were for this one woman.

"I've missed you sweetie." Savta whispered to Rachel and Rachel hugged the woman who rose her tightly kissing her on the cheek.

"I've missed you two so much Savta." Rachel whispered taking accepting Finn's offer to his seat and sat back down next to her grandmother.

"Now tell me, Sanny are you still on the cheerleading squad?" Adi asked her granddaughter and Santana blushed.

"Yes nana still am… I'm actually I co-captain with Quinn." Santana smiled and pointed to Quinn who gave Adi a smile and a wave.

"Oh, I am so proud of you!" Adi gushed to Santana, "Your mother and Rachel's mum used to be cheerleaders…" Adi told the room but quickly stopped when she felt Rachel tense beside her.

_So that's why she doesn't want to be a cheerleader, Shelby was. _Santana thought to herself as she eyed her cousin waiting for her reaction to their grandmother's words.

"Rachel is basically the Captain of the glee club." Puck informed Adi when he saw the tense look on Rachel's face.

"Really? My darling is singing again?" Adi whispered looking over at Rachel and Rachel shrugged.

"It's not a big deal." Rachel dismissed but Adi wouldn't have any of it.

"Not a big deal? Not a big deal! It's a huge deal, your voice is amazing Rachel and you were going to throw it all away," Adi said loudly so the whole table heard, "I'm so proud of you!"

"I'm thirsting; I'm gunna get a drink." Rachel muttered standing up quickly and bolted inside and to the kitchen desperately wanting to get away from talking about her past.

She didn't want anyone to know, least of all Puck.

"Are you okay?" Quinn asked quietly and Rachel tensed once more.

"I'm fine and even if I wasn't I sure as fuck wouldn't tell you, would I?" Rachel spat and Quinn took a step back.

"I'm so sorry about that Rachel." Quinn whispered for the hundredth time but Rachel just gave Quinn a cold look.

"Like I said if you did that back where I come from I would have cut you." Rachel growled before stepping around Quinn and headed back outside to be with her family.

XXXXX

The lunch went by quickly and while most of the glee club was out dancing to the horrible music Grandpa Lopez had chosen, Adi sat next to his precious Rachel and took her hand.

"I'm sorry if I embarrassed you back there." Adi whispered and Rachel shook her head, all of the angry she felt gone as Adi squeezed her hand.

"I'm not mad Savta I just miss you… I miss home," Rachel confessed and Adi kissed her temple.

"Lima is what is best for you my dear… your friend Tasha went to jail." Adi told Rachel and she nodded.

"Yeah, Bella already told me… I miss Bella."

"I know sweetheart she misses you as well… always asking about you." Adi replied and Rachel smiled brighter, "Do me a favour before I go back I leave with your uncle this afternoon?"

"Anything," Rachel replied.

"You and Sanny sing for me."

"We'd love too, come on sit over here next to Mia." Rachel grinned, taking Adi's hand and walking her over to her aunty before pausing the CD player. "Savta wants me and San to sing, I think it's only fair that we did." Rachel announced to the family and everyone cheered for the two girls.

"Our song?" Santana whispered and Rachel nodded thinking back to the song they used to sing as children.

"Our song."

_**Forget your troubles (Happy days)**__**  
**__**Come on get happy (are here again)**__**  
**__**You better chase all your cares away (The skies above**____**  
**__**are clear again)**__**  
**__**Shout hallelujah (So let's sing a song)**__**  
**__**Come on get happy (of cheer again)**__**  
**__**Get ready for the judgement day (Happy days are here**____**  
**__**again)**__****_

_**The sun is shining**__**  
**__**Come on get happy (shout it now)**__**  
**__**The lord is waiting to take your hand (There's no one**____**  
**__**who can doubt it now)**__**  
**__**Shout hallelujah (So let's tell the world)**__**  
**__**And just get happy (about it now)**__**  
**__**We're going to the promise land (Happy days are here**____**  
**__**[ From: .net ]**__**  
**__**again)**__****_

_**We're heading across the river**__**  
**__**Soon your cares will all be gone**__**  
**__**There'll be no more from now on**__**  
**__**From now on**__****_

_**Forget your troubles (Happy days)**__**  
**__**And just get happy (are here again)**__**  
**__**You better chase all your blues away (The skies above**____**  
**__**are clear again)**__**  
**__**Shout hallelujah (So let's sing a song)**__**  
**__**And just get happy (of cheer again)**__****_

_**Happy times (Happy times)**__**  
**__**Happy nights (Happy nights)**__**  
**__**Happy days**__**  
**__**Are here again!**_

**A/N I hope you liked it, kind of a filler chapter… more puckleberry drama up next chapter! REVIEWS :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N I own nothing! **

Chapter 10

After the weekend that was the Berry/Lopez reunion, Rachel was trying to figure out what she should do when it came to the whole Puck thing. Should she forgive him? Or should she keep ignoring him? Or, her least favourite, should she just forget about him and move on to someone else, someone that wasn't Jewish and didn't have his hair cut in a ridiculous yet sexy Mohawk? Sighing yet again, Rachel made her way to her locker where Santana was waiting for her as she had spent the night before over at Quinn's.

"You really need to join The Cheerio's." Santana greeted her cousin and Rachel rolled her eyes not quite believing they were about to have the same conversation (argument) again.

"I've said it before and I'll say it again, no!" Rachel exclaimed as she spun the combo to her locker and began to take the books she needed for the first two classes.

"But we need you Rachel! I know you don't want to do it because of _her _but Rach you aren't _her, _you're amazing and you are the only person I know who can do the splits that good." Santana whined and Rachel tensed at the mention of her 'mother'.

"Cheerleading isn't my thing it's yours." Rachel stated simply and Santana shook her head.

"No it's our family's thing…" Santana began but instantly regretting it when Rachel turned to her with a cold look in her eyes.

"She isn't family, she's just some woman who had a baby and then left." Rachel muttered dead serious and Santana felt bad for what she had said, "Just. Drop. It." Rachel warned one last time before slamming her locker door and stormed down the hall wishing that someone would look at her the wrong way so she could use it as an excuse to hit them.

XXXXX

The next few days past quickly and Rachel was now ignoring Puck a_nd _Santana the latter being harder to do because they lived together. Sitting in the empty choir room to eat lunch by herself for the second day in a row, Rachel was surprised when Noah walked into the room, guitar in hand.

"I thought that since you and I are the leads that we should practise for Sectionals." Puck mumbled lamely.

He had been trying to think of a reason to try and spend some time with Rachel and this was the best thing he could come up with.

"I'm eating." Rachel dismissed coldly and Puck sighed taking a seat a few chairs away from her knowing that Rachel wouldn't want him right next to her.

"I'm sorry for what I said… it was a total dick move." Puck muttered and Rachel rolled her eyes.

"Oh Noah, that means so much to me!" Rachel beamed and Puck felt himself begin to smile until she continued, "Would you like me on my knees right here or should we take it back to a closet?" Rachel added dryly and Puck frowned.

"Fuck Rach I'm trying to say sorry here!" Puck complained.

"And I'm not interested." Rachel snapped before standing up and left Noah alone in the choir room.

XXXXX

"_He sounds like he's sorry." _Bella replied into the phone after Rachel told her best friend about what Noah had said during lunch.

"_He just wants into my pants… he thinks I'm easy," _Rachel muttered and she knew Bella was rolling her eyes.

"_I think he likes you and I think he realised that he fucked up… but if you're not ready to forgive him then you need to do me one more thing." _Bella said and Rachel hummed letting her know she was listening, _"You need to let go of some of that anger Rachie. We've all made mistakes and some mistakes you can't forgive," _Bella told her both of them thinking about what Shelby had done before she continued, _"And some, like in Puck's case, can be forgiving when you are ready. But in the meantime, frown less and smile more!" _

"_You're right Bella… maybe I should join The Cheerio's. Not because __**she **__was a cheerleader but because Santana really needs me to help her out." _Rachel replied and Bella nodded her head even though Rachel couldn't see her.

"_I think that sounds like a plan." _Bella agreed and then the two began to discuss what was going on back in Florida.

XXXXX

Rachel thought that since she had been ignoring Santana for three whole days she should surprise her about her decision to join the cheerleading squad. After having a secret meeting and tryout session with Coach Sylvester; Rachel strolled into glee club rehearsal wearing her new cheerleading uniform.

"You didn't?" Santana beamed staring at her cousin who looked amazing in the tiny outfit.

"I did… like you said it's in our family and even if _she _isn't family you are and the team needed me, you needed me." Rachel smiled and Santana ran over to Rachel and hugged her tightly.

"You are a sneaky bitch Rach, I had no idea!" Santana laughed in Rachel's ear and Rachel smirked.

"I am to please… even if it takes me a while." Rachel laughed not being able to stop herself from glancing over at Noah who was drooling over Rachel in her uniform.

"Glad to have you on the team." Brittany beamed and hugged her girlfriend's cousin tightly.

"Yeah Rachel," Quinn smiled softly still very wary of the girl standing before her.

Offering Quinn a small smile, Rachel made her way to the only available seat left which happened to be next to Puck.

"You look great." Puck whispered sincerely and Rachel rolled her eyes but couldn't stop the blush that formed on her cheeks and the butterflies in her stomach.

"Thanks." Rachel offered softly as Bella's words echoed through her head, "Maybe you could teach me how to throw a football? I like to know how to play something that I am cheering for." Rachel whispered giving Puck the opening he needed and he nodded happily.

"It would be an honour." Puck grinned and Rachel nodded before turning to listen to what Mr Shuester was babbling on about this week trying to ignore the feeling she felt whenever she was around Noah.

**A/N like please review :)**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N I own nothing! **

Chapter 11

Rachel had been on The Cheerio's for nearly two weeks now and she and Puck still hadn't had their little football lesson yet and it wasn't like Puck wasn't trying to organise it because he was; it was Rachel who was doing the avoiding and it was starting to piss Puck off. Walking into the choir room twenty minutes before glee rehearsal, Puck knew that Rachel would already be there warming up and he was correct.

"Why are you ignoring me Berry?" Puck asked gruffly and Rachel frowned.

"I'm not…" Rachel mumbled knowing that it was a lie but she didn't want Puck to see that she was in fact, still made with him.

"You said you wanted to learn how to throw a football and the rules of the game but every time I try and set up some time for me to teach you you're always so fucking busy." Puck told her with a slightly raised voice.

Straighten her posture, Rachel's frown was replaced with her 'bad ass' look that made people punch themselves in the face… well everyone but Puck and Santana.

"I've been busy, I just joined The Cheerio's who by the way are more successful than the actual football team!" Rachel sneered before continuing, "I don't need to explain myself to you, or have you teach me something that Santana has already taken the time out to teach me. Why would you want to help the girl you called a slut?" Rachel snapped and Puck was taken aback at the hatred that laced Rachel's voice.

"That's what you think I see you as?" Puck whispered all of his anger drained from his voice when Rachel told him exactly how she felt.

"Well you have implied it… many times actually."

"Shit Rach, you have to know that I don't see you like that. I think you are fucking awesome, a total bad ass. A strong girl who is so sexy with an amazing voice, I don't think of you as, as that word." Puck told her sincerely, not even able to say the word 'slut'.

Looking over at Noah, Rachel took a few steps closer until she was standing in front of Noah in the middle of the choir room.

"I-I never want you to think that of me… what we did at Brittany's party… that wasn't me, I don't normally do that type of thing and, and when I tried to explain myself you didn't let me finish and then you went and basically called me a whore." Rachel whispered and Puck rested his hands on her hips and pulled her closer to his body.

"I thought that you regretted the whole thing… me." Puck whispered and Rachel shook her head.

"I regretted that I did it so quickly and so un-lady like but, but Noah I don't regret that I did that with you." Rachel replied honestly and a small smiled graced Puck's lips.

"I'm sorry that you thought I called you that, that I implied it. I was angry and hurt, Rachel I don't think of you like that." Puck whispered and Rachel moved her hands so that they were resting on his hard chest.

"I-I like you Noah." Rachel whispered nervously, her bad ass persona slipping away just like Noah's was, "I like you a lot and to be honest you are the first guy that I've really liked." Rachel confessed hoping that she wasn't scaring him away.

"I really like you too Rachel," Puck replied sincerely and Rachel's head snapped up quickly in surprised.

"Really?" Rachel asked softly and instead of answering, Puck bowed his head down and placed a gentle kiss on her soft, pouty lips.

"Really." Puck grinned as he pulled back and Rachel blushed.

Pulling back, Rachel made Puck's heart skip a beat when he thought she regretted being honest with him but was pleasantly surprised when she stepped forward instead with her hand offered for him to shake her hand.

"Start fresh? Hi my name's Rachel Berry and I just moved here from Florida and I'm Santana's awesome cousin." Rachel laughed and Puck smirked as he took her hand into his and shook.

"Name's Noah Puckerman the bad ass of Lima and people only call me Puck." He warned playfully and Rachel took the bait.

"Well then, _Noah_, care to show me around?" Rachel asked and Puck laughed right back with her.

"I'd love to _Berry_."

XXXXX

"Where were you and Puck during glee rehearsal?" Santana asked when Rachel finally arrived home around 9pm that night.

"We skipped," Rachel stated simply and Santana rolled her eyes.

"Well obviously, I told Mr Shuester that you had hurt your wrist during Cheerio's practise." Santana told her and Rachel nodded as she took a seat next to her cousin on the couch, "So answer me this, where were you two?"

"Well, if you must know; we went to the movies and then we picked his little sister up from school; I met his mother before she headed off to work and then me, Noah and his sister Sarah went to BreadStixs for dinner. And once Sarah was asleep, Noah and I have spent the last hour and a half making out on his bed." Rachel replied matter of factly and Santana's mouth hung open.

"So you two-,"

"Yep, Noah and I are together. He asked me while we were making out, wasn't the most romantic way to ask someone to be their girlfriend but it was totally Noah." Rachel smiled thinking of the moment.

"You've tamed the sex shark?" Santana muttered in disbelief never in her life time did she think Puck would get a girlfriend, let alone the girlfriend to be her cousin.

"I wouldn't say I've tamed him San, I think he's just met his match." Rachel smirked and Santana laughed knowing that Rachel was certainly going to give Puckerman a run for his money.

God she was proud of her cousin.

**A/N hope you guys like it Puckleberry is a go! REVIEWS :)**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N I own nothing! Enjoy :) Rachel's solo for Sectionals is 'For the love of a daughter' by Demi Lavato, normally it had father but in this case it will have mother; it will give an insight on why Shelby left.**

Chapter 12

Puck and Rachel had been dating for just over two weeks by the time Sectionals had rolled around. The entire glee club and Mr Shuester were excited, all talking passionately in the little 'green room' the school they were performing at had made up for all of the visiting schools; everyone was excited, everyone but Rachel.

Today was the date that Rachel had dreaded ever since she was just ten years old; a date that Rachel always linked to pain and suffering… the day Shelby had abandoned her at her Savta's door step; the day she lost her mother.

Sucking in a breath as she watched her boyfriend, cousin and friends laugh and have quick warm up sessions, Rachel was desperately trying not to cry, she never wanted these people to see her tears because to Rachel, tears showed weakness and Rachel Berry had learnt to be everything but weak.

"Nervous?" Puck asked his girlfriend breaking her from her thoughts, pressing a kiss on her lips.

"Nope, have you heard my voice?" Rachel replied pushing her feelings down and gave Puck a fake smile which he believed.

"Yeah that's why I'm nervous, you're so talent babe." Puck grinned and Rachel kissed him deeply stroking his face gently before pulling back and pecking him once more.

"Charmer," Rachel whispered and stood up, "Now go I have to warm up." Rachel told him and Puck kissed her cheek once more before leaving Rachel alone in the corner of the room.

Watching Noah walking away to talk to Finn, Rachel stared out the little window that was in the room and rested her forehead against the cold glass and sighed. She hated that every year on this day, Rachel would stop being the bad ass that didn't care and turn back into the sad, little girl watching her mummy's car driving away from her.

XXXXX

As Rachel watched the rest of the glee club leaving the stage after their group number, the spot light went directly onto Rachel and she stepped forward to the standing microphone and gave the piano player a nod, as she began to play, the New Directions looked at Mr Shuester with concern, this wasn't the song Rachel was meant to be singing…

_**Four years old with my back to the door  
All I could hear was the family war  
Your selfish hands always expecting more  
Am I your child or just a charity ward?**_

You have a hollowed out heart  
But it's heavy in your chest  
I try so hard to fight it but it's hopeless  
Hopeless, you're hopeless

Oh, mother, please, mother  
I'd love to leave you alone  
But I can't let you go  
Oh mother, please, mother  
Put the bottle down  
For the love of a daughter  
Oh

It's been five years since we've spoken last  
And you can't take back  
What we never had  
Oh, I can be manipulated  
Only so many times,  
Before even "I love you"  
Starts to sound like a lie

You have a hollowed out heart  
But it's heavy in your chest  
I try so hard to fight it but it's hopeless  
Hopeless, you're hopeless

Oh, mother, please, mother  
I'd love to leave you alone  
But I can't let you go  
Oh, mother, please, mother  
Put the bottle down  
For the love of a daughter

Don't you remember I'm your baby girl?  
How could you push me out of your world,  
Lied to your flesh and your blood,  
Put your hands on the ones that you swore you loved?  
Don't you remember I'm your baby girl?  
How could you throw me right out of your world?  
So young when the pain had begun  
Now forever afraid of being loved

Oh, mother, please, mother  
I'd love to leave you alone  
But I can't let you go  
Oh, mother, please, mother

Oh, mother, please, mother  
Put the bottle down  
For the love of a daughter  
For the love of a daughter

As the tears streamed down Rachel's face as she held the last note the audience was silent. Shocked by the emotion, the volubility, this young woman gave them. Santana couldn't stop the tears falling down her face as she watched her cousin's heartfelt performance and Puck's own heart broke for his girlfriend. After a moment, the crowd stood up and gave Rachel a proud and strong applause as most of them wiped their eyes.

It wasn't a shock that New Directions won Sectionals… it was all because of Rachel's impromptu song change.

XXXXX

"Baby?" Puck whispered to Rachel sitting on the end of her bed after having climbed through her window later that night.

"She was a drunk." Rachel muttered her eyes never leaving the ground, "A dirty drunk that would do anything for another sip of that poison." Rachel added with hatred lacing her normal calm voice, "I was slowing her down." Rachel added with a sneer.

"Rach," Puck mumbled not knowing what to say, yes his own father had left but he was never a drunk, he was a cheating asshole though.

"Six years." Rachel said softly, so softly that Puck nearly missed what she had said and then it clicked, why Rachel had changed the song, why Rachel had been so off, why she had been so sad; reserved.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Puck asked quietly and Rachel shrugged.

"Everyone was so happy about Sectionals, didn't wanna ruin everyone's day with my sad life story."

"I'm not everyone Rach; I'm your boyfriend, I fucking care about you." Puck replied interlacing their hands and Rachel nodded.

"I know Noah… but, but I just feel so stupid! I mean it's been six years for god sake and I can't get over her!" Rachel yelled her frustrations bubbling over.

"You never get over a parent leaving." Puck told her speaking from experience.

"I-I still love her Noah, and I've tried so hard to hate trust me I have…" Rachel sobbed looking up and into Noah's eyes, "But I just can't hate my mummy."

**A/N like it please REVIEW :)**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N I own nothing! Thank you for the reviews, sorry that I made some of you cry :(**

Chapter 13

The day after Rachel's emotional performance that won the New Directions Sectionals; Mia finally got a chance to speak with her beautiful, sad niece.

"That song you sang… it was beautiful and devastating for me to listen to." Mia told Rachel as the two sat alone at the dining room table.

"I just wanted to sing a song that meant something to me." Rachel mumbled desperately not wanting to have this conversation.

"I am so sorry Rachel." Mia whispered with a sob and Rachel closed her eyes hoping that her tears didn't escape, "I had _**no **_idea that she was a, a-,"

"Drunk?" Rachel muttered with anger lacing her voice; but Mia still heard the sadness her young niece was trying to hide.

"Yes, a drunk." Mia whispered taking Rachel's hand only for Rachel to pull her hand away.

"Stop. Okay, please just… it was a long time ago." Rachel pleaded not wanting to talk, "Just… just stop." Rachel whispered not looking up at Mia.

"Rachel-," Mia begged, wanting Rachel to talk to her but Rachel gave her aunty one last shake of her head before leaving the table.

XXXXX

Feeling like shit, Rachel went over to Noah's place wanting to spend time with her boyfriend. She probably wouldn't have gone around if she knew his mum wasn't at work.

"You are so pretty; and Jewish!" Maria beamed at Rachel and Noah making Rachel blush.

"Ma you're scaring her away, we'll be in my room." Puck mumbled taking Rachel's hand and leading her up the stairs a little surprised that his mum didn't tell him to leave the door open… weird.

"She likes me I guess." Rachel laughed as she sat on the end of Noah's bed as he closed his bedroom door.

"How could she not? You're smart, funny and Jewish." Puck grinned, walking over to his girlfriend who looked sexy sitting on his bed, "You okay?" Puck asked knowing Rachel was still upset over yesterday.

"I'm fine Noah," Rachel lied, "I just wanted to see you." Rachel smirked looking up at him through her eyelashes, "I was hoping we'd be alone though." Rachel confessed quietly and Puck kissed her lips gently making her fall back to lie on his bed with Puck hovering over the top of her.

"Can you be quiet?" Puck whispered against her lips.

"Can you?" Rachel countered and Puck moaned before kissing her deeply loving that Rachel wrapped her legs around his waists and began to roll her hips setting Puck off and he began to grind into her.

"Mm, Noah." Rachel moaned quietly, rolling her neck to the side giving Noah more room to kiss her neck.

"Fuck." Puck groaned as his cock rubbed up against Rachel's panties due to the fact that she had raised her skirt for him, "So good."

Taking his face with her hands, Rachel looked Noah in the eyes and blushed.

"Noah… do you mind giving me what you said you were going to do to me when everyone was asleep at the party?" Rachel whispered nervously and Puck grinned, kissed her lips gently before answering.

"Fuck yeah." Puck whispered before he pulled himself away from Rachel's lips and kneeled down on the floor just at the side of his bed, pulling Rachel's closer to his mouth by her thighs making Rachel moan.

Raising her hips to help Noah, Puck slid off her panties and moaned when he saw her pussy for the first time. It was just like he pictured it, fucking perfect and bare.

"Please." Rachel moaned rolling her hips desperately trying to get his attention and it worked.

Before she knew it, Puck's mouth was everywhere, feasting on her like he was about to die. Flicking her clit quickly with his tongue, Noah slowly placed a finger inside of Rachel and moaned at the tightness he felt and instantly knew… his girl was virgin.

Being even more turned on at that knowledge; Puck began to fuck her gently with his finger before adding another one and curling them both upwards, searching and successfully finding her g-spot making Rachel's hips fly of the bed in pleasure.

"Oh god," Rachel moaned gripping onto Noah's mohawk tightly as she began to chase her release.

Picking up his pace but making sure he was gentle with her, Puck felt Rachel's juices dripping down his hand and knew that she was close. As he stopped flicking her clit with his tongue, Puck wrapped his mouth around Rachel's clit and sucked making Rachel sob out in pleasure.

"Noah," Rachel moaned as she felt herself cumming, one hand interlaced with Noah's spare hand and the other gripping onto his hair.

Giving Rachel once last lick; Puck pulled back and stared at their interlaced hands and felt something that he had never felt before after performing oral sex.

"You're beautiful." Puck whispered pressing a kiss to her hand that was still linked with his.

"Noah…" Rachel blushed before smiling softly when she saw the sincerity in his eyes, "Come here." Rachel told him and Puck pulled himself up a little still on his knees at the same time Rachel sat up and wrapped her hands around his neck kissing him gently not caring that she could taste herself on his lips.

"I'm a virgin." Rachel mumbled a little embarrassed and Puck cupped her face and kissed her once more.

"I don't care." Puck whispered honestly, "It makes it even sexier, to know that I'll be the first one ever to be inside of you." Puck whispered and Rachel blushed.

"I-I'm not ready to go all the way just yet… but I-I know that one day I will be, with you." Rachel replied as her badass ego slipped from her and Rachel just became a girl, who was telling a boy that she liked she would one day be ready for him to take her virginity.

"I'll be waiting, no pressure… you're worth more than that." Puck whispered kissing her once more.

There was a pause,

"Are you really okay Rachel?" Puck asked quietly and when he saw her bottom lip trembling he had his answer.

"No…"

**A/N like it I hope so, please REVIEW :)**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N I own nothing! So I'm not getting many reviews :( but a big thank you to everyone who takes the time to review :) **

**P.S Is anyone interested in meeting Bella?**

**P.P.S I got a kitten for Christmas, I also named her Bella lol :)**

Chapter 14

After Rachel had broken down to Noah, Rachel felt herself feeling a little bit better. For so many years she had avoided talking about her mother, talking about the woman who in the end chose a bottle over her own flesh and blood, the woman who had hurt her emotionally so many times, the woman who forced Rachel to learn how to cook, do her homework, tuck herself in at night all by herself at just the tender age of seven. But when Rachel spoke to Noah, told him little bits about her past, she felt lighter… happier then she had in years and it was all because Noah could relate to her. He understood her; he got her… at one stage he had been just like her. Desperately wanting a parent to love them or in Noah's case, pick him over another family that in the end was the reason why he hadn't seen his father for years. Walking into school a few days later, Rachel walked straight up to Noah and kissed him soundly on the lips.

"Morning baby," Puck grinned once Rachel pulled away but still had her arms wrapped around his neck.

"You're amazing you know that right?" Rachel whispered biting her bottom lip softly making Puck eyes cover over in lust.

"Yes baby I am well aware." Puck replied with a smirk and Rachel laughed giving Noah a blinding smile.

"Thank you," Rachel whispered and Noah's face became serious knowing how hard it was for Rachel to open up to anyone, especially about her 'mother'.

"Any time Rach, you're my girl." Puck replied simply yet sincerely.

With her heart beating faster at how easily and proudly Noah told her she was his girl, Rachel leaned up and kissed Noah once more.

"Thank you," Rachel whispered against his lips before pulling back letting her hands drop from his neck, "Cheerio's practise," Rachel mumbled letting Noah pull her into his chest and kissing her once more before slapping her ass gently.

"See you," Puck smirked and Rachel blushed before walking down the hallway not even bothering to try and intimate the freshman girls who dared to raise their noses up in dislike of her… she was too happy for that shit.

XXXXX

"_You seem happier," _Bella smiled into the phone as she and Rachel had the nightly conversation before bed.

"_I am Bella, Noah makes me feel… good about myself." _Rachel replied trying and successfully finding the right words to explain her romance with Noah to her best friend.

"_He's come a long way then… I'm happy for you Rach, but I was kinda looking forward to kicking his ass." _ Bella joked and Rachel giggled.

"_Yes that would have been quite a sight to see." _Rachel laughed and Bella laughed as well.

"_Tasha wrote to me…" _Bella whispered and Rachel's laughter caught in her throat.

"_And?"_

"_She committed a crime in jail Rach, her sentence has been extended to a whole year." _Bella mumbled trying to stay strong but Rachel could hear the sadness in her voice.

"_Bella," _Rachel whispered knowing that Bella was struggling without her best friends around her.

"_I-I don't know if I can do this anymore Rachie." _Bella whispered brokenly and Rachel's heart sank for her best friend.

Here she was happy and with an amazing man while her best friend was struggling and slowly beginning to fall apart.

"_And my mum found out where I was getting the extra money from and demanded that I stop selling drugs… which means we don't even have enough fucking money to pay rent!" _Bella sobbed finally having enough of staying strong for everyone and finally crying on her best friend's shoulder, well as best she could from 1200 miles apart.

"_I-I'm so sorry Bella." _Rachel whispered only just managing to stop her own sobs escaping.

"_It's not your fault Rach…" _Bella whispered before continuing, _"I just wish I could see you."_

"_Come to Lima." _Rachel replied seriously and Bella snorted.

"_We can barely afford rent let alone a plane ticket." _

"_I have money saved up, I'll pay for the ticket and I'm sure Mia will let you stay here for a little while. Since you don't go to school, you can get yourself a job here in Lima and send the money back to your mum honestly. There's a place called BreadStixs and it's always hiring young staff." _Rachel told her matter of factly and Bella paused before finally speaking.

"_I can't take your money Rach," _Bella mumbled and Rachel sighed.

"_I want to see you; I want you here with me. I miss you; it would be like buying me the best present in the world." _Rachel told Bella and Bella shook her head and then remembered Rachel couldn't see her.

"_I can't," _Bella whispered and Rachel knew that Bella's mind was made up.

"_If you change your mind call me straight away."_ Rachel told her best friend seriously.

"_Okay," _Bella whispered even though they both knew Bella wasn't going to change her mind.

Rachel had already done so much for her in her life; Bella didn't want to ask anymore of her.

"_I love you," _Rachel told Bella softly and Bella let herself tear up again.

"_Love you too Rachie."_

**A/N should Bella move to Lima, visit Lima or just not come to Lima? REVIEW AND LET ME KNOW :)**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N I own nothing! Sorry for the delay…**

Chapter 15

Rachel found herself beginning to struggle. Opening up and talking about Shelby had brought back every feeling she had spent nearly her whole life trying to forget and bury deep inside of her. Thinking about the woman who had hurt her so many times, thinking about how scared and sad she was as a little girl; the way she felt when Adi had sat her down and tried to explain that her mummy wasn't coming back… it hurt, a lot and Rachel was finally starting to let herself feel everything she had tried to forget.

On top of old wounds being reopened, Rachel was also dealing with the fact that Bella was really struggling. It hurt Rachel to know she could no longer help her best friend; so with no hesitation, Rachel withdrew what little savings she had and transferred it into Bella's bank account knowing her best friend needed the money more than Rachel did.

"_Still saving my ass even from 1200 miles away," _Bella whispered through the phone and Rachel hummed.

"_You would do the same for me… I want to help you Bella." _Rachel replied honestly and Bella couldn't stop the tears that streamed down her cheeks.

"_My mum cried when I gave her the $300… that's enough money for a whole month rent… I'll pay you back; you'll get your money I promise Rach." _Bella vowed and Rachel sighed.

"_I don't want it back Bella… and I certainly don't want you breaking your promise to your mum and putting yourself in danger by doing something illegal to obtain the money. Knowing that you, your mum and little sister have a roof over your head for at least another month is enough for me." _Rachel said and Bella sobbed into the phone.

"_You're always saving me Rachel… one day… one day when I get out of this shit hole and make something of myself I'll give you everything you deserve for being the best friend I don't deserve." _Bella promised and tears pooled in Rachel's eyes.

"_You deserve me and I deserve you. We are meant to be best friends Bella." _Rachel smiled and Bella finally let a smile grace her face.

"_Thank you Rachie."_

"_Just, just stay safe." _Rachel whispered and Bella nodded before remembering Rachel couldn't see her.

"_I promise it's the only thing I can give you at the moment, so I'll promise to give you that." _Bella replied and Rachel smiled before changing the subject to a lighter conversation.

XXXXX

"So you think this is a good idea?" Santana asked Puck as the two of them waited at the airport a few weeks after Sectionals and only a few days since Rachel gave Bella her savings.

"I think Rachel is going to be fucking really happy again," Puck replied confidently, smiling when he saw the top of Bella's red hair, "Really happy."

XXXXX

"Mia what are you doing? I have homework." Rachel mumbled as she was being dragged down the stairs by her aunty.

"Rachel Berry doing homework? Well that's different." Bella's voice rang out from the lounge room and Rachel stopped dead in her tracks to see Bella, Santana and Noah looking up at her.

"B-Bella?" Rachel stuttered in shock and Bella grinned.

"The one and only… god I've missed you." Bella smiled and sprinted up the stairs, stopping half way where a still shocked Rachel stood.

"Bella!" Rachel beamed and threw herself at her best friend, hugging her tightly both of the girls not caring that they were crying and had an audience to witness the tears. "What are you doing here?" Rachel asked once the two girls pulled back and began to walk down the stairs and into the lounge room.

"I got a call from Puck and he offered to fly me out here… said you were sad and I couldn't have my best friend sad." Bella told her and Rachel's eyes locked with Noah's.

"You did this for me?" Rachel whispered walking over to her boyfriend almost shyly.

No man had ever done something this nice for her before, it made Rachel's heart flutter.

"Yeah baby, the whole Shelby thing is really throwing you through a hoop, I thought I'd try and make it a little better." Puck replied loving the way Rachel wrapped her arms around his neck and leaned up to press a gentle kiss to his willing lips.

"You're perfect Noah… thank you." Rachel whispered and Puck pecked her lips once more.

Smiling, Puck pulled Rachel in for a hug before releasing her.

"Go hang out with Bella baby, me and you can talk later." Puck smiled loving the way Rachel's eyes lit up at the mention of her best friend's name.

"Thank you." Rachel whispered once more before turning to Bella and hugging her once more before she dragged both Bella and Santana up the stairs and into her bedroom.

She wanted Santana to meet her best friend.

XXXXX

"So you're Bella." Santana smiled at Rachel's best friend while Rachel was in the bathroom and Bella just smiled back.

"Yep… a good or a bad thing?" Bella joked and Santana laughed.

"Good I think anyways… Rachel really cares about you. You two have been through a lot?"

"Yeah we have… I-I was the only one she would ever talk to about Shelby… but I'm glad she is talking to Puck about it. That woman really fucked her over." Bella mumbled her voice laced with anger over the older woman.

"Yeah, Rachel has been through a lot but she's strong just like you." Santana added and Bella grinned.

"Looks like we have three strong women under one roof for a week," Bella grinned and Santana nodded.

"We normally do, now we have four. My mum's the strongest of them all; she actually managed to make Rachel speechless when she first arrived." Santana boosted and Bella giggled just as Rachel walked back into the room.

"What's so funny?" Rachel asked taking a seat in between Santana and Bella who were sitting on her bed.

"Oh just how Mia is a total bad ass and actually made you, Rachel Berry, fucking speechless!" Bella grinned and Rachel blushed playfully wondering if Bella and Santana being around each other was such a good idea.

But when Rachel caught Bella's eye, she knew that Bella was loving being around Santana and finally getting a chance to act like a normal teenager… even if it just was for a week.

**A/N hope you enjoy it, more reviews please guys! REVIEW :)**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N I own nothing! **

Chapter 16

Rachel loved having Bella in Lima with her; it had been three days since Noah and Santana had surprised her with her best friend and Rachel was feeling happier than she had in ages. Sitting on the couch next to Bella watching movies, Rachel turned to face her best friend.

"So how is your mum?" Rachel wondered and Bella shrugged.

"Same, working her ass off for fuck all money." Bella replied deciding to turn off the TV so she and Rachel could have a proper conversation.

"How is Mandy?" Rachel asked Bella about her little sister and smiled when Bella's face lit up.

"She's the smartest kid in her grade Rach, like seriously; the girls so smart… she's going places I just know it!" Bella grinned and Rachel nodded knowing just how smart Mandy was, and the girl was only ten.

"She's too intelligent for her own good." Rachel giggled, triggering Bella into a fit of laughter.

"She misses you, and Tasha." Bella confessed and Rachel's smile slipped off her face.

"I miss them too." Rachel whispered taking Bella's hand and squeezing, "Promise me, no matter how hard things get you'll never turn to prostitution." Rachel begged and Bella nodded.

"I would never do that to myself… though, I must admit I have thought about it… easy money you know?" Bella whispered and Rachel's eyes watered.

"Never," Rachel managed out.

"I promise Rachie."

XXXXX

For the last three days, Mia had let Rachel and Santana stay home so they could keep Bella company; but since the girls both had exams on today, Rachel and Santana were forced to go to school which meant Bella would be alone.

"We will be back as soon as we can." Rachel promised hugging her best friend tightly before following Santana to her cousin's car and getting in.

With one last wave to Bella, Santana pulled out of the driveway and headed to school.

XXXXX

"I finally get to see my girl in the flesh." Puck chuckled when he saw Rachel for the first time since he had left her house after dropping Bella off.

"Yes and I get to see my sexy boyfriend." Rachel flirted, leaning up to kiss him gently on the lips, "I'm sorry that I haven't been able to see you… it's been nice catching up with Bella; all because of you." Rachel smiled kissing him once more.

Yes she and Noah spoke on the phone a lot, but actually being with him was a lot better than a silly phone call.

"I know how much you've missed her baby, I'm glad she's making you happy." Puck whispered in Rachel's ear kissing her temple lightly.

"I miss you though… maybe I could come over tonight for dinner? I've heard all about your amazing cooking and I want to try some." Rachel smiled and Puck nodded.

"What about Bella?" Puck asked not wanting Bella to feel weird.

"She and Santana get along really well; she won't miss me for a few hours." Rachel promised, kissing him once more before walking with Brittany to their science class.

XXXXX

With Puck's mother working a night shift, Rachel arrived at Noah's at 6:30 bringing along her famous chocolate cake, she figured that if Noah was cooking dinner the least she could do was bring dessert. Knocking on the door, Rachel grinned down at his little sister Sarah when she opened the door, giving Rachel a toothy grin.

"Hi! I'm Sarah, you must be Rachel," Sarah grinned taking Rachel's hand and leading her inside the house, "NOAH!" Sarah shouted even though Puck was clearly only a few feet away, cooking in the kitchen.

Fuck Sarah, inside voice." Puck muttered as he made his way into the lounge room, smiling when he saw his girlfriend.

"Noah, I brought over some of my famous chocolate cake; I figure it's the least I could do since you are cooking dinner." Rachel smiled, leaning up to kiss Noah gently on the lips but making sure she kept it PG around Sarah.

"Sweet!" Sarah and Puck exclaimed at the same time, making Rachel giggled at how a like they sounded.

XXXXX

Once they had finished dinner and after they had finally gotten Sarah to bed, Rachel and Puck were lying on Noah's bed just talking about random things when Rachel leaned up and kissed Noah, hard.

"Rach," Puck moaned against her lips and Rachel felt herself getting wet just by the way her name came gruffly from his lips.

Rolling so that Rachel was on top of him, Puck's hands began to wonder, feeling and groping her ass as they went. Kissing Rachel's neck, Rachel grinded down onto Noah's hardening cock and moaned when she felt his arousal.

"N-Nothing else besides this," Rachel whispered against Puck's mouth not wanting to risk scaring sweet Sarah for life.

"Okay." Puck grumbled knowing how loud Rachel could be.

_And we haven't even fucked yet, _Puck thought smugly as he let his hands wonder.

Rachel arched into his hand when she felt Noah touching and gently squeezing her boobs, making Rachel moan again. Rolling her hips in time with the little thrusts Noah was giving her; Rachel felt like she could cum just from this movement alone. Pulling her shirt off to expose her pink bra, Rachel let Puck slip his hands under the cups of her bra and play with her nipples making Rachel feel like she was on cloud nine. In the middle of kissing Noah passionately, Rachel groaned when she heard her phone ringing. Kissing her boyfriend once more, Rachel rolled off of Noah and cursed when she saw it was her auntie's number flashing up on the screen. Glancing at the clock next to Noah's bed, Rachel bit her bottom lip when she saw that it was 11pm and her curfew was an hour ago. Preparing herself for yelling, Rachel's heart dropped when she heard the broken voice of her Aunty Mia on the phone.

"Savta's in hospital Rachel, you need to come home."

**A/N REVIEWS :)**


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N I own nothing!**

Chapter 17

Rachel still couldn't wrap her head around the fact that her Savta was in the hospital even by the time Noah had arrived at the Lopez's house. Taking Noah's hand, Rachel locked eyes with her boyfriend and Puck nodded at her silent question.

"Of course I'll come in with you baby." Puck whispered, kissing the back of her hand and the two jumped out of Puck's truck.

With Sarah still asleep at home and with the Puckerman's elderly neighbour Mrs Simmons looking after her, Puck could spend as much time here as he wanted to. Linking hands with Rachel, Puck kissed his girlfriend on the temple before the pair walked up the driveway and into Rachel's house.

"What's going on?" Rachel asked Mia in a soft voice, her hands still tightly interlaced with Noah's.

"Mum, she had a stroke Rachel." Mia whispered to her niece before she burst into tears, Santana quickly wrapping her arms around her mother, holding her tightly.

"I-Is she okay?" Rachel managed out as she held back her own sobs; but when Mia finally looked into Rachel's eyes, Rachel knew her answer.

"She passed sweetie." Mia whispered and Rachel lost it, she pulled herself out of Noah's grip and bolted for the front door; tearing it open so fast she could have ripped it off its hinges.

Once the front door was open, Rachel ran, she ran as fast as she could. To where, she didn't know all she knew was that she had to get away.

XXXXX

"Rachel!" Puck yelled after his girlfriend, trying to keep up with her; Puck had never realised how fast she could run, "Rachel baby!" Puck screamed, sucking in a lung full of air as he pushed himself even further to catch up with Rachel.

Rachel heard her boyfriend's pleas but she couldn't make herself stop running. Finally reaching the park that was a good ten minute walk from Rachel's house, she finally collapsed on the ground as she sucked in air.

"Rachel." Puck puffed as he caught up with her, taking a seat next to her on the green grass.

"She's gone Noah." Rachel muttered, "She's gone!" Rachel screamed her heart shattering in a million pieces, "She's gone." She whispered as sobs took over her body, "She's gone."

XXXXX

Rachel had been sobbing in Puck's arms for a good five minutes when she suddenly pulled away.

"She was the one person who never left me until they really had no choice." Rachel whispered into the dark and Puck could hear the distress and sadness in his girlfriend's voice.

"She loved you Rachel, so much." Puck whispered and Rachel let a few more tears fall down her cheeks.

"When she took me in when I was little, she promises me that only death would part us. She promised this sad, little girl that she would always be there for her, always love her and care for her. To be the mother I was never given… And now she's just gone, and my heart is broken Noah. I'll never see her again, she'll never tell me that my skirt is too short, or that I shouldn't have gotten my tattoos. She's never tell me that I looked pretty or play brush my hair… tell me she loves me." Bottom lip trembling, Rachel dug her head into Noah's shoulder, "And I'll never get to tell her how much I love her, how much I look up to her… how much she means to me."

"Baby she knows that you love her, she knows how much you care about her." Puck reassured Rachel but all Rachel could do was shake her head and sob.

XXXXX

It was 2am by the time Puck finally convinced Rachel to go back home... more like waited until she had passed out from crying. Walking into the lounge room, Bella and Santana jumped to their feet when they saw Puck carrying Rachel.

"She's fine she's just exhausted." Puck reassured the girls who nodded as Puck sat on the couch with Rachel securely in his arms.

"Mum's asleep… she cried herself out." Santana whispered her own eyes red from crying.

"So did Rach… she's devastated San." Puck whispered, pressing a kiss against a sleeping Rachel's temple before he rest his forehead against hers.

"So is mum…" Santana whispered and Bella bit her bottom lip.

"They both lost their mum's today." Bella told Santana and Puck quietly, "Shelby wasn't Rachel's mum, Adi was and she was the best." Bella smiled sadly thinking of the older woman.

"What are we going to do?" Santana whispered, her heart aching for her cousin and her mum.

"Be there for them, I guess that's all we can do." Puck suggested before standing up, "I'm gunna sleep in with her tonight." Puck told the girls before holding Rachel closer to his chest and walked up the stairs and into Rachel's bedroom.

Once the pair where in Rachel's bed, Puck was surprised as shit that Rachel still hadn't woken up; pressing a small kiss to Rachel's lips, Puck pulled his girlfriend into his chest and hugged her closely.

"I love you Rach." Puck whispered, proclaiming his love for Rachel for the first time even though she was asleep, "I promise I'll be there for you baby." Puck declared before shutting his eyes and joining Rachel in sleep.

XXXXX

Rachel had an unpleasant night's sleep; the only thing that made it better was waking up in Noah's arms. Dragging herself from her boyfriend's arms, Rachel went into the bathroom and fixed herself up before heading downstairs to get a better chance to talk with Mia. Quietly descending the stairs, Rachel stopped near the bottom when she heard her aunties' voice.

"I understand that she was your mother but Rachel doesn't need to see you." Mia spoke sternly and Rachel's breathe caught in her throat when she heard the voice of the one person she never wanted to see ever again… Shelby.

**A/N like it, what would you like to happen between Shelby and Rachel? REVIEWS :)**


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N I own nothing!**

Chapter 18

"What are you doing here?" Rachel demanded the coldness in her voice very noticeable.

"Rachel." Shelby whispered, turning around quickly when she had heard the sound of her daughter's voice.

"What are you doing here?" Rachel snapped once more.

"My mother died Rachel," Shelby replied quietly and Rachel rolled her eyes.

"Why do you care, you haven't seen her in ten years." Rachel yelled making Shelby and Mia jump slightly not expecting Rachel to raise her voice.

"I've done some things that I'm not proud of Rachel… but she's still my mother like I'm still yours." Shelby told her matter of factly and Rachel saw red.

Clenching her hands into fists, Rachel nearly lunged forward wanting to hit the crap of Shelby but managed to restrain herself somehow.

"You are not my mother Shelby, Savta was my mum… she raised me and loved me, took care of me and did everything a mum was supposed to do. She didn't drink herself into a coma every day and night and she certainly didn't abandon me when I was a little girl." Rachel growled, "Leave." Rachel demanded.

"Rachel you have no idea what I was going through." Shelby whispered.

"As your child it wasn't my job to look after you!" Rachel screamed as Bella, Santana and Noah walked down the stairs, finally being awoken by the events going on downstairs, "A little girl shouldn't know how to cook her own dinner, and a little girl shouldn't have to check on her mum to make sure she's still breathing!"

"Shelby you should go." Mia told her sister forcefully, her heart breaking for her niece, "Get out of my house, I'll call you with the details for the funeral."

"You're just going to kick me out like that?" Shelby asked and that's when Rachel snapped and lunged for her 'mother' ready to attack; only being stopped when Noah's arms wrapped around her tightly holding her back.

"GET OUT!" Rachel screamed, her anger reaching boiling point and Shelby was taken aback.

"Call me," Shelby whispered to Mia and when Mia nodded Shelby made her way past Rachel and the other teenagers and left the house.

"Rach," Santana whispered from the stairs and Rachel tore herself from Noah's grip and ran back up the stairs and locked herself in her bedroom not wanting them to see her cry over Shelby.

XXXXX

Puck gave Rachel half an hour to calm down before he made his way up to speak with her. Knocking on Rachel's bedroom door, Puck was relieved when Rachel opened it pretty much straight away once he had told her it was him. Walking inside, Puck watched as Rachel walked back to her bed still wearing her pajamas, closing the door behind him, Puck walked to the end of her bed and took a seat noticing her face was red from crying… not that it was a real shock.

"You okay baby?" Puck asked softly and Rachel's bottom lip began to tremble.

"Why is she here Noah?" Rachel asked Noah like he could possibly know the answer.

"I don't know baby, her mum did die." Puck replied and Rachel tensed.

"Why does she think that she's still my mother? Savta was my mum; she had been since I was ten years old." Rachel whispered her tears flooding back once more.

"I've met her for like two seconds but Shelby strikes me as the person who thinks only bad things happen to her." Puck told Rachel and Rachel nodded, she had realized that about her mother a long time ago.

"She thinks that her drinking didn't affect anyone else but her… fucking bull shit." Rachel mumbled and Puck interlaced their hands; pressing a tender kiss on the top of her tiny hand.

"My Ma called, she's back from work so I can stay here for you as long as you want… I can even go to the funeral with you if you'd like?" Puck suggested and Rachel locked eyes with her boyfriend.

"Y-You do that for me Noah? Fly all the way to Florida to attend Adi's funeral?" Rachel asked as her eyes began to fill with different kind of tears… tears of awe.

"You're my girl Rachel and I'm not going to let you go through this alone… I love you too much." Puck whispered and Rachel's breath caught in her throat.

"Y-You love me Noah?" Rachel whispered and Puck leaned closer and cupped her cheeks gently.

"Yeah I do, have for a while now…" Puck replied.

He wanted Rachel to know that she was loved even if Shelby was a shitty mother, it didn't mean that anything was wrong with Rachel.

A few tears fell down her cheek and her bottom lip trembled before Rachel pressed a gentle kiss onto Noah's lips.

"I love you too Noah." Rachel whispered against his lips, "So much,"

Kissing Rachel again, Puck stroked her cheek with his thumb before pulling his girlfriend into a hug. Burying her head into Noah's neck, Rachel let out a sob as her heart ached for her Savta and the realization that she'd have to see Shelby again.

XXXXX

After being locked away in Rachel's room for a few hours, Puck told Rachel that he should go home and pack more clothes and tell his Ma what was going on. After walking Noah out to his truck, Rachel walked back inside and sat next to Santana who was on the couch in the lounge room.

"You okay Rach?" Santana whispered, holding onto her cousin's hand and Rachel shrugged.

"Noah's coming to the funeral with us… I-I need him to come." Rachel told Santana not answering her question.

"That's cool, Puck should be there with you," Santana agreed sighing when she saw that Rachel was trying her best not to cry.

Pulling Rachel into her arms, Santana pressed a gentle kiss to her cousin's head and hugged Rachel tightly.

"You can cry you know? Mum's out and Bella's upstairs organizing the flights to Florida." Santana told Rachel and that's all Rachel needed before she broke down into tears, clinging to Santana like she was her only life line.

**A/N like it… funeral next, please REVIEW :)**


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N I own nothing! So I am thinking this story will be between 25-30 chapters. I know I said in the last chapter that Bella was organising the flights to Florida but I changed my mind, let's pretend she was just getting her flight back to Florida :)**

Chapter 19

Lima was where Adi Berry grew up, Lima was where Adi Berry was married… twice, Lima was where Adi gave birth to two daughters and Lima is where Adi Berry would be laid to rest. Clutching onto her boyfriend's hand, Rachel walked side by side Noah as the pair walked into Temple where everyone would say their final goodbyes to a woman who held such an important place in their heart. Squeezing Noah's hand when she saw Shelby sitting in the front row crying, Rachel looked up at Noah with pleading eyes which Noah understood and led them to the third row to take their seats away from the rest of Adi's family. Looking behind her, Santana realised why Rachel wasn't sitting with everyone… Shelby. Tensing, Santana whispered something to her mother and when Mia gave a slight nod, Santana stood up and walked back two rows to sit next to her cousin; interlacing their hands as she took her seat.

"I've got you Rach," Santana whispered and Rachel's bottom lip trembled as she squeezed both Santana and Noah's hands in a silent thank you.

XXXXX

"Adi Berry was a beloved woman, she leaves behind two daughter, Shelby Berry and Mia Lopez and two grandchildren, Rachel Berry and Santana Lopez whom she loved dearly. Adi was born right here in Lima and lived most of her life here until at the age of 61 decided to move to Florida. Adi had a special bond with her granddaughter Rachel who, in many of our phone calls to one another, she claimed was her third daughter." Rabbi Greensburg began.

He had known Adi for his entire life, being the same age as one another they were extremely close and called each other weekly once she had moved to Florida.

At the Rabbi's words, Rachel let out a small sob which made Shelby and Mia turn around to see the struggling teenage girl who was desperately trying to stop her tears.

"Adi was a smart, beautiful and strong woman who I was able to call a dear friend. She was somebody who you could rely on in your time of need and who always managed to make you smile even after a bad day." Rabbi Greenburg continued, "She was a mother, a Savta and an amazing friend… she will be missed."

Rachel turned her head and pressed it into Noah's shoulder as she willed herself to stop crying. Feeling Noah press a soft kiss to her head, Rachel let go of Santana's hand and clutched onto the hand that she and Noah had interlaced.

"Her daughter's Mia and Shelby have a few words to say." Rabbi Greenburg announced as he took a seat off to the side.

"Our mum was an amazing woman," Mia began sadly, her tears already falling.

"She was the best person in our lives; she was always there for us." Shelby added and Rachel tensed at Shelby's voice.

"She was my best friend and I know she loved everyone in her family so much. She loved seeing her grandchildren, she would always give the girls singing lessons and let Sanny and Rachie use her clothes and make-up to play dress ups which I know they absolutely loved." Mia smiled sadly.

Mia's words made Rachel sit up straighter and take Santana's hand once more and the two cousins, the two friends, shared a smile as they remembered the good times they had with the grandmother.

"Mum gave my daughter a home when I couldn't and I will always love her for that, I will always be grateful for that…" Shelby whispered as the tears flowed down the troubled woman's face, "She made sure my Rachel was in a loving home and that, that's what made her the best mother I have ever known… the best person."

Looking up at Shelby, Rachel saw the emotion that her mother was feeling and for the first time in years, Rachel let herself wonder what life could have been if Shelby wasn't a drunk… but that would always lead back to the same train of thought… if Shelby had of been a good mother, she never would have had the precious memories she shared with her Savta, something that Rachel realised she wouldn't change for the world.

"We love you mum." Shelby and Mia whispered together before taking each other's hands and made their way back to their seat.

"Rachel would like to say a few words." Rabbi Greenburg said to the crowd, surprising Noah, Santana, Mia and Shelby.

Letting go of Santana and Noah's hands, Rachel stood up and made her way to the front where she would speak about the woman she loved as a mother. Taking a deep breath, Rachel glanced back at the coffin behind her and was only just able to keep her tears at bay.

"M-My Savta was my best friend," Rachel began quietly the same time Puck took Santana's hand in his as he watched his girlfriend get ready to pour her heart out, "She was my mum, she was my hero and my protector. She meant the world to me. She taught me how to sing and made me believe in myself, made me believe that I had talent. She taught me how to bake and even told me her secret recipe for her brownies." Rachel smiled softly, knowing that only she and Mia now knew the secret ingredients, "She made me respect myself and she took me in when I had nobody." Rachel whispered not having a go at Shelby for once but just telling everyone how she felt, "I feel like I've lost a mother all over again except this time I know for a fact I'll never get to see her again." Rachel cried, tears rolling down her eyes at a quick pace. "Savta always believe in my singing so I thought I'd sing her one last song... her favourite song." Rachel managed out through her sobs, "Goodbye mummy." Rachel whispered to the coffin as the music began to play.

_**Well I heard there was a secret chord**____**  
**__**That David played, and it pleased the Lord**____**  
**__**But you don't really care for music, do ya?**____**  
**__**Well it goes like this**____**  
**__**The fourth, the fifth**____**  
**__**The minor fall and the major lift**____**  
**__**The baffled king composing Hallelujah**____**  
**__**Hallelujah**____**  
**__**Hallelujah**____**  
**__**Hallelujah**____**  
**__**Hallelujah**____****_

_**Well Your faith was strong but you needed proof**____**  
**__**You saw her bathing on the roof**____**  
**__**Her beauty and the moonlight overthrew you**____**  
**__**she tied you to her kitchen chair**____**  
**__**And she broke your throne and she cut your hair**____**  
**__**And from your lips she drew the Hallelujah**____**  
**__**Hallelujah**____**  
**__**Hallelujah**____**  
**__**Hallelujah**____**  
**__**Hallelujah**____****_

_**Well baby I've been here before**__**  
**__**I've seen this room and I've walked this floor**__**  
**__**I used to live alone before I knew ya**____**  
**__**I've seen your flag on the marble arch**__**  
**__**Love is not a victory march**____**  
**__**It's a cold and it's a broken Hallelujah**____**  
**__**Hallelujah**__**  
**__**Hallelujah**____**  
**__**Hallelujah**__**  
**__**Hallelujah**____****_

_**Well there was a time when you let me know**__**  
**__**What's really going on below**__**  
**__**But now you never show that to me do you?**__**  
**__**And remember when I moved in you?**__**  
**__**And the holy dove was moving too**__**  
**__**And every breath we drew was Hallelujah**__**  
**__**Hallelujah**__**  
**__**Hallelujah**____**  
**__**Hallelujah**__**  
**__**Hallelujah**____****_

_**Well maybe there's a God above**__**  
**__**But all I've ever learned from love**__**  
**__**Was how to shoot somebody who'd OUT DREW YA**__**  
**__**And it's not a cry that you hear at night**__**  
**__**It's not somebody who's seen in the light**__**  
**__**It's a cold and it's a broken Hallelujah**__**  
**__**Hallelujah**____**  
**__**Hallelujah**____**  
**__**Hallelujah**__**  
**__**Hallelujah**__****_

_**Hallelujah**__**  
**__**Hallelujah**____**  
**__**Hallelujah**____**  
**__**Hallelujah**__****_

_**Hallelujah**__**  
**__**Hallelujah**__**  
**__**Hallelujah**__**  
**__**Hallelujah **__**  
**__**Hallelujah**_

**A/N reviews please :)**


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N I own nothing! Sorry for the delay!**

Chapter 20

Adi's wake was just as hard as her funeral maybe even worse because Rachel had to try and make small talk with people who barely knew her Savta but where talking about Adi like they were life-long friends… at least at the funeral nobody spoke to anyone. Watching Shelby and Mia talk quietly in the corner, Rachel rolled her eyes and pushed away the plate of food Noah had sat down in front of her.

"You have to eat baby," Puck whispered from the seat next to Rachel.

Mia had made up a small table just for Puck and Rachel near the very back of the Lopez's backyard in hope nobody would speak to them. Rachel has made it clear that she was not in the mood for stupid chit chat.

"I'm not hungry Noah," Rachel mumbled back and Puck shrugged.

"Don't care you have barely eaten in three days, eat." Puck repeated stabbing a piece of chicken with Rachel's fork and placing it near her mouth waiting for his girlfriend to open up.

Rolling her eyes, Rachel opened her mouth and accepted the food that Noah placed in her mouth, chewing before swallowing. Her stomach rumbling, Rachel realised just in fact how long it had been since she had eaten a proper meal and with that, she took the fork from Noah's hand and began to eat some of the chicken salad that she knew Mia had made up just for her.

"Thank you baby," Puck whispered leaning over to press a light kiss on Rachel's temple before sitting back and watching his girlfriend eat.

XXXXX

Rachel had just finished using the bathroom when she ran into the one person she had been avoiding in the hallway… Shelby.

"Excuse me," Rachel managed out as she tried to walk past Shelby but was blocked each and every time.

"Can we talk?" Shelby whispered and Rachel shook her head.

"No we can't, move please." Rachel said and groaned when Shelby didn't budge.

"I'm so sorry for being such a shitty mother to you Rachel," Shelby whispered, making Rachel turn her head so the older woman wouldn't see the tears that were building in her brown eyes.

"I don't want to listen to this," Rachel snapped and Shelby moved forward which made Rachel step back.

"I was selfish and a coward… I was only looking out for myself and not for my baby girl. I've missed so much." Shelby whispered and Rachel tensed.

"I'm glad you gave me up, Savta loved and care for me more than you ever did." Rachel muttered, "Do you know what it was like for me? To always wonder whether I'd wake up and my mother would be dead? To never sleep because I was too busy making sure you weren't drowning in your own vomit? To learn how to make my own dinner at 7 because if I didn't make it I would have gone without, or to never make any friends because you were too ashamed to let them come over and witness the person I had to call my mother?" Rachel yelled causing Mia to rush up the stairs having heard some of the conversation on her way to check and see if Rachel was okay. "No you don't because you're selfish, you're mean and you never cared about me; the only woman who ever loved me like a mother, who ever behaved like a mother and treated me like a daughter is dead and now you think you can come back and I'll accept you? Fat chance Shelby." Rachel sneered pushing past the now crying woman and past her aunty, straight past Noah and Santana and out the front door.

XXXXX

"You let her have it didn't you?" Santana mumbled as she stood next to a quiet Rachel who was sitting on the Lopez's letterbox.

"She deserved it," Rachel replied and Santana nodded.

"I would have done the same thing," Santana admitted before taking a few step and stood in between Rachel's legs and cupped her cousin's face, "I'm really sorry that you're hurting Rachel." Santana whispered and Rachel's bottom lip began to tremble.

"I-I'm so sad Tana," Rachel whispered, "And Mia is sad and I hate it when she cries… and Shelby's here and I just want to punch her in the face every time she looks at me… God, why did she have to go Tana?" Rachel whispered, letting out a quiet sob.

"Who?" Santana asked quietly.

"Both of them," Rachel replied before breaking down into sobs only comforted slightly by the fact that Santana wrapped her arms around her tightly.

**A/N sorry for the short chapter, I'm in writers block but I wanted to give you guys at least something! REVIEWS :)**


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N I own nothing! The name of the story that I was looking for was called Beauty and the Beast and Finn by Paceismyhero, everyone needs to read it! Thanks for everyone who gave me the name and link, I've sent the first person who gave me the right details a PM so they can send me a Puckleberry prompt for my one shots! Also I wanted to give a special shout out to **_**Kimberleyar1990 **_**who sent me a beautiful PM that made my week! Thank you :)** ** Enough with the rabbling and on with the story!**

Chapter 21

It had been a week since Adi had passed away and life was slowly starting to return to normal, even if Mia and Rachel weren't ready for it. Shelby had left a few days after Adi's funeral but had told Mia in secret that she planned on returning in a few weeks, she just had to give notice at her work and then she would be returning to Lima to try and repair her broken relationship with Rachel; Mia, who still didn't know how good of a plan that was, decided not to tell Rachel just in case Shelby went AWOL again. Mia returned to work and was finding it harder and harder to concentrate when all she could do was worry about how Rachel was coping all the while trying to deal with her own grief about losing her mum while Rachel was throwing herself into her studies and trying to prepare the glee club for Regionals.

Walking into the empty choir room, Rachel closed both of the classroom doors before walking over to her usual spot taking her seat. Letting out a sigh, Rachel let her eyes well up as she thought of her Savta the only place she ever allowed herself to cry was when she was alone; she didn't want to burden Noah or any of her other friends with her issues. Letting out a small sob, Rachel's bottom lip trembled as she tried to stop her tears but only managed to create a bigger sob that was let out causing a gut wrenching sound.

"You can do this Rachel," Rachel whispered to herself, "You are strong, you are brave and you are a Berry, you've got this."

Standing up, Rachel walked over to the mirror and wiped at her eyes, fixing up her make-up that had smudged from her tears. Double checking her appearance, Rachel plastered on her show smile and straightens her posture before she exited her safe haven to return to the busy student population.

XXXXX

"You okay?" Puck asked his girlfriend as the two of them sat together during History.

"Fine," Rachel replied softly not wanting to draw any attention to her and Noah.

"Baby…" Puck whispered, leaning closer, pressing a kiss to her temple, "I know you Rachel, don't lie." Puck asked her and Rachel bit her bottom lip.

"Hurting," Rachel confessed quietly, "Really sad," Rachel added softly.

Sighing, Puck reached down and interlaced their hands, bringing her hand to his lips and pressing a soft kiss to her tanned skin.

"I love you Rach, I'm always here for you, okay?"

Nodding, Rachel gave Puck a small smile and leaned her head to rest gently on his shoulder ever so grateful that she had an amazing boyfriend like Noah to help and support her.

XXXXX

"Regionals are in two weeks' time guys, ideas?" Mr. Shuester asked his students.

"Well the theme is 90's music I think we should do girl/boy bands and maybe throw in some Brittany or Christina." Rachel suggested not liking the theme but she was trying with what they were given.

"Backstreet Boys!" Artie exclaimed and all the girls nodded with a laugh.

"Spice Girls," Brittany added and Santana made sure Mr. Shuester added that to the set list just for her girlfriend.

"I think we should do Christina, to show off Rachel's vocals better." Quinn added and Rachel looked over to the blonde who had been pissing her off less and less as the weeks went by and offered her a small smile.

"I agree Quinn," Mr. Shuester smiled, turning around to write the name Christina on the white board behind him, "Anything else?" Mr. Shuester asked and was a little shocked when Puck's hand rose.

"I don't have anything for Regionals but, I have something to sing today." Puck told his teacher and when Mr. Shuester nodded, Puck stood up and made his way to the middle of the room.

"I know you're hurting Rachel, just remember I'll always be there for you." Puck told his girlfriend before nodding to the band to begin playing.

_**When you try your best, but you don't succeed**__**  
**__**When you get what you want, but not what you need**__**  
**__**When you feel so tired, but you can't sleep**__**  
**__**Stuck in reverse**__****_

_**And the tears come streaming down your face**__**  
**__**When you lose something you can't replace**__**  
**__**When you love someone, but it goes to waste**__**  
**__**Could it be worse?**__****_

_**Lights will guide you home**__**  
**__**And ignite your bones**__**  
**__**And I will try to fix you**__****_

_**And high up above or down below**__**  
**__**When you're too in love to let it go**__**  
**__**But if you never try you'll never know**__**  
**__**Just what you're worth**__****_

_**Lights will guide you home**__**  
**__**And ignite your bones**__**  
**__**And I will try to fix you**__****_

_**Tears stream down your face**__**  
**__**When you lose something you cannot replace**__**  
**__**Tears stream down your face**__**  
**__**And I...**__****_

_**Tears stream down your face**__**  
**__**I promise you I will learn from my mistakes**__**  
**__**Tears stream down your face**__**  
**__**And I...**__****_

_**Lights will guide you home**__**  
**__**and ignite your bones**__**  
**__**and I will try to fix you**_

Rachel listened to every single word her boyfriend was singing to her and couldn't help when she started to cry. Standing up as the music stopped, Rachel walked over to Noah and threw her arms around his neck, burying her face into the crock of his neck and shoulder.

"Thank you Noah," Rachel mumbled into his skin and Puck pressed a kiss to her hair.

"I love you Rachel,"

"I love you too Noah."

**A/N fluffy, please review :)**


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N I own nothing! I'm so sorry for the delay, writers block is a real bitch!**

Chapter 22

It had been three weeks since Adi had passed away and Rachel was finally starting to accept her Savta's death. Waking up early on a Saturday morning, Rachel went and had a quick shower before heading downstairs for breakfast. As she made her way down the stairs, Rachel tensed when she heard a voice she hadn't expected to hear again… Shelby.

"What are you doing here?" Rachel demanded as she walked into the dining room where Shelby, Santana and Mia were all seated.

"I'm moving back to Lima Rachel," Shelby replied honestly and Rachel's mouth dropped open.

"No you're not," Rachel muttered and Shelby bit her bottom lip.

"I'm made so many mistakes Rachel; I've hurt you so much… Mum dying made me realise that I don't want to leave this world with you hating me. I quit my job and I'm renting an apartment not too far from McKinley High which is where I'll also be working. I want us to have a relationship Rachel." Shelby informed Rachel carefully.

"I don't want a relationship with you Shelby," Rachel sneered and Shelby bowed her head sadly.

"I know you don't at the moment, but I'm not going to stop trying. I'm going to try and make this up to you. To be the mother you deserved."

"I had a mother and she's dead, I don't need a half assed replacement." Rachel snapped before turning to her aunty, "And you're just going to let her come back into your life too Mia?" Rachel asked and Mia sighed.

"She's my sister Rachel… We have a lot of issues we need to work on but, I love her." Mia replied softly and Rachel felt like she was about to cry.

"And you Tana? Are you going to make Shelby your number one aunty now?" Rachel asked and Santana shook her head.

"Never," Santana told Rachel softly, "But I do support my mum's decision to try and welcome Shelby back into her life even if I don't understand it." Santana added and Rachel shook her head, clenching her fists.

"Then I can't live here, I can't live with people who would so readily open their arms to the one person I never want back in my life," Rachel told the women, wiping a stray tear away before bolting from the house, still on in the pajamas.

XXXXX

Driving to the Noah's house, Rachel walked quickly to Noah's front door and knocked softly. Smiling at his mother who opened the door, Rachel was glad that Maria liked her and didn't really question why her son's girlfriend was over at 7am in the morning. Making her way to Noah's bedroom, Rachel didn't even bother to knock before she opened the door, sighing when she realised he was still asleep. Wiping her tears away, Rachel closed Noah's door behind her and walked over to his bed, lifting up his blanket and sliding in, her arms wrapping around his waist. Burying her head into his back, Rachel let her tears flow, wetting the white shirt Noah wore to bed sometimes and before she could stop herself, Rachel was full on sobbing.

"Baby?" Puck whispered still half asleep, "Rachel," Puck asked sounding more awake when he realised he wasn't dreaming it.

Turning around, Puck pulled Rachel into his side and pressed a kiss to her temple.

"Rachel what's wrong?" Puck whispered; panic rushing through him at the sight of his crying girlfriend.

"S-Shelby… she's moving back to Lima Noah…" Rachel managed out before she started crying, "Mia wants Shelby back in her life and nobody cares that I never want to see that horrid woman ever again." Rachel added as she clung to her boyfriend.

"When did all of this happen?" Puck asked trying to fit the pieces together.

"I found out this morning… Though it seemed like Mia knew for a while, she and Shelby looked very chummy." Rachel sneered at the memory, "I-I can't… I can't have her in my life Noah. I can't see her every single day…"

"You won't see her every day baby, you don't have to see her unless you want to." Puck tried to reassure Rachel who just shook her head.

"She is working at McKinley Noah; she is going to be one of my fucking teachers!" Rachel muttered and Puck sighed to himself when he realised that his girlfriend was going to have to see Shelby every day, just like she had said.

"Baby…" Puck whispered not really knowing what else to say.

Shaking her head, Rachel leaned over and kissed him gently on the lips before resting her against his chest once more.

"Just hold me please? I-I just don't want to be alone at the moment." Rachel asked and Puck nodded, burying his head into her neck.

"I can do that baby, I can do that." Puck whispered, kissing her neck a few times when he started to feel Rachel shaking in his arms, her tears wetting his shirt once more.

**A/N sorry for the short chapter, writers block, Rachel isn't going to welcome Shelby back with open arms… Do you even want her to forgive Shelby? Review and let me know!**


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N I own nothing! I am so sorry for the delay, writers block and real life are taking up my time, this takes place where the last chapter left off!**

Chapter 23

Rachel was hurting and angry at the return of Shelby. Why couldn't the older woman see that she was happier without her 'mother' in her life? Why couldn't she see that Rachel didn't want her in her life? Letting out a sigh, Rachel felt herself relax when Noah wrapped his arms around her waist and brought her closer to his body.

"Stop thinking so hard," Puck whispered, pressing a kiss behind her ear which caused Rachel to close her eyes.

"I can't help it Noah... I-I can't stop thinking about her," Rachel admitted quietly, enjoying the time she was spending alone in Noah's arms.

"Is Mia really allowing her back into her life?" Puck asked and when Rachel tensed and offered him a little nod of confirmation, Puck shook his head, "Stay with me."

Turning around in Noah's arms, Rachel looked up at her boyfriend with wide eyes,

"D-Did you just ask me to move in with you and your family?" Rachel whispered and when Puck nodded Rachel felt tears prickling her eyes, "Noah... as amazing as that idea sounds... we can't."

"Why not?" Puck asked, pressing a kiss to her lips, "I love you and you love me, my Ma fucking adores you and Sarah thinks of you like a sister... I know Ma would understand, so tell me baby, why not?"

"Because... I don't, I _can't_ run from Shelby like she ran from me. I promised myself I'd _never_ do that if I ever saw her again... I _**can't**_ be like her... I won't." Rachel whispered sadly, a few tears rolling down her cheeks though were quickly wiped away by the back of Puck's thumb.

Burying his head into the side of Rachel's neck, Puck pressed a few kisses to her bare skin as her nodded.

"I get that baby," Puck whispered before pulling away, kissing her lips gently, "I get that... Though don't ever think for a moment you're like her, you are so fucking strong Rachel. Perfect. You are nothing like her." Puck told her sweetly and sincerely. "Go back and live with Mia but just remember, if shit gets too hard, if people are pressuring you into seeing Shelby or tell you to forgive her let me know... My door is always welcome. My phone is always on and my bed is always warm." Puck winked making Rachel giggle which in turn made Puck smile.

"I'll will remember that... Thank you Noah," Rachel whispered claiming his lips in a heated kiss, "I love you."

"I love you too baby."

XXXXX

After spending most of the day with Puck and his family, Rachel finally arrived home at around 6pm. Strolling into the lounge room, Rachel ignored a worried looking Mia and Santana and instead headed straight up the stairs and into her bedroom. The door had only been closed a few moment before Santana barged inside, closing and locking the door behind her before she made her way to Rachel's bed.

"You at Puckerman's?" Santana asked and let a relived breath when Rachel nodded.

Staring at Rachel, Santana reached out for her cousin's hand only for Rachel to tear her hand away instantly,

"Mom was really worried about you Rach," Santana mumbled and Rachel tensed.

"If she cared about me at all she would have told Shelby to fuck off and never return but she didn't instead she best friend's with the woman." Rachel snapped, her anger finally coming out.

"Rachel... Shelby is her sister-," Santana began but was cut off.

"And she was my 'mother' but that didn't stop her from leaving me, from abandoning me. She never called, never wrote or emailed, she never sent a present for birthday's or Hanukkah. The only person Shelby Berry cares about is herself. So when she ends up hurting Mia, you can believe I'll be there telling you, I told you so."

Slightly taken aback by Rachel's outburst, Santana bit her bottom lip and let out a wary sigh,

"I'm going to support my mother Rach, she wants to forgive Shelby and I'm not going to stop her... I still think the woman is dirt but... I also see where she's coming from. She's my mom... I have to support her." Santana whispered knowing her decision was going to hurt her cousin.

"Well then I have nothing further to say to you..." Rachel muttered quietly, "Go have fun playing happy family's without me... Shouldn't be to hard for Shelby anyways." Rachel sneered, wiping the tears that had sprung to her eyes.

Glancing over at Santana, Rachel death stared her cousin as best as she could with watery eyes before looking over at her door,

"So if we are done...? Get out." Rachel snapped, standing up and making her way to the adjoining bathroom not seeing (or caring) about the tears that were forming in Santana's eyes.

XXXXX

Rachel hadn't spoken to Santana or Mia in two days, she was angry and hurt. She couldn't understand why Mia would want to give Shelby another chance or why Santana was supporting her mother's decision, in Rachel's eyes, Shelby was a heartless bitch and there wasn't anyone who could change her mind of that. Making her way down the hallway of McKinley, Rachel stopped dead in her tracks when she saw Shelby and Mr Shuester talking to one another outside of the teacher's lounge. Bowing her head, Rachel practically flew past the pair and straight to the choir room before quickly locking herself into the room she called her safe haven. Bottom lip trembling, Rachel let out a gut wrenching sob as the events of the last few years hit her like a ton of bricks, she needed a distraction. Walking over the sheet music, Rachel flipped through the pages before her eyes landed on a song that felt right for her to sing in this moment. Closing her eyes and releasing a breath, Rachel began to sing without the accompaniment of a band, just her and her voice.

_The broken clock is a comfort, it helps me sleep tonight_  
_Maybe it can stop tomorrow from stealing all my time_  
_I am here still waiting though I still have my doubts_  
_I am damaged at best, like you've already figured out_

_I'm falling apart, I'm barely breathing_  
_With a broken heart that's still beating_  
_In the pain, there is healing_  
_In your name I find meaning_  
_So I'm holdin' on, I'm holdin' on, I'm holdin' on_  
_I'm barely holdin' on to you_

_The broken locks were a warning you got inside my head_  
_I tried my best to be guarded, I'm an open book instead_  
_I still see your reflection inside of my eyes_  
_That are looking for a purpose, they're still looking for life_

_I'm falling apart, I'm barely breathing_  
_with a broken heart that's still beating_  
_In the pain (in the pain), is there healing_  
_In your name (in your name) I find meaning_  
_So I'm holdin' on (I'm still holdin'), I'm holdin' on (I'm still holdin'), I'm holdin' on (I'm still holdin')_  
_I'm barely holdin' on to you_

_I'm hangin' on another day_  
_Just to see what you throw my way_  
_And I'm hanging on to the words you say_  
_You said that I will be OK_

_The broken lights on the freeway left me here alone_  
_I may have lost my way now, haven't forgotten my way home_

_I'm falling apart, I'm barely breathing_  
_with a broken heart that's still beating_  
_In the pain(In the pain) there is healing_  
_In your name I find meaning_  
_So I'm holdin' on (I'm still holdin'), I'm holdin' on (I'm still holdin'), I'm holdin' on (I'm still holdin'),_  
_I'm barely holdin' on to you_

_I'm holdin' on (I'm still holdin'), I'm holdin' on (I'm still holdin'), I'm holdin' on (I'm still holdin'),_  
_I'm barely holdin' on to you_

**A/N I hope you liked it! Please review :)**


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N I own nothing! Sorry for the delay, real life is a bitch sometimes!**

Chapter 24

It had been three days since Rachel told Santana that she was going to be distancing herself from the pair and she hadn't been bluffing. Rachel had barely spoken a word to either of the Lopez's and it was starting to affect them. Santana missed her cousin, she was her best friend and she didn't want anything to ever come between them and Mia? Mia felt guilty for causes her daughter and niece pain, she didn't want that to happen all she wanted was her family back together. Not having her mother around was hurting Mia then she actually let on and even though Shelby hasn't always been there or was a stable, reliable person she was still her sister and Mia loved her... she just wished Rachel could see it from her point of view.

"You gonna ever talk to me?" Santana asked her cousin as the Latina barged into Rachel's bedroom after dinner.

"Wasn't planning on it," Rachel replied with a sneer, not even looking up at Santana her eyes still focused on her English homework.

"Rachel... stop acting like a child," Santana snapped, her anger finally reaching boiling point.

"I'm not acting like a child, I'm acting like somebody who just doesn't want to speak to certain people... If Shelby actually did her job as a mother I'm sure she would have told me that if I didn't have anything nice to say, that I shouldn't say anything at all... Lucky Savta did that for her," Rachel muttered, a frown on her beautiful face.

Sighing, Santana moved closer to Rachel sitting down on her bed, near Rachel but far enough away.

"Mom is really hurting okay? You cutting her out like this... She's upset Rach," Santana whispered noticing that Rachel tensed.

"Well she should have thought about that before she fucked up... before she took sides with the one person I hate," Rachel muttered, blind to anybody else's pain but her own.

"Rach-," Santana whispered but was cut off by Rachel.

"I'm done talking about this, to you... leave," Rachel sneered, locking eyes with her cousin momentarily before glancing back down at her books.

Sighing when Santana finally left her bedroom, Rachel grabbed her phone to ring Bella. Waiting for her best friend to answer, Rachel nearly started crying when nobody picked up. It had been a few weeks since the girls had spoken and Rachel was starting to get worried. Had Bella been arrested? Was she safe? Was her family safe? Closing her eyes, Rachel laid back on her bed as a few tears rolled down her cheeks.

"Why does everything have to be so messed up?" Rachel asked herself quietly.

XXXXX

Walking into school the next day, Rachel avoided Shelby as best as she could. Thanking God that Shelby wasn't a teacher in any of her classes, Rachel walked into the choir room for glee club practice only for her heart to skip a beat. Standing next to Mr. Shuester was Shelby... Eyes wide opened, Rachel watched as the two adults laughed as they discussed what looked like sheet music, cringing, Rachel sat down next to Noah, her head resting against her boyfriend's shoulders only relaxing when Noah interlaced their hands.

"It's okay baby, I'm here," Puck whispered as he death stared the woman who had broken his girlfriend's heart time after time.

"It's not going to be okay Noah... she can't be here," Rachel mumbled glancing up at Noah with tears in her eyes.

About to reply, Puck was cut off when Mr. Shuester clapped his hands loudly to grab everybody's attention.

"Okay guys, we are extremely lucky to have a co-director! Ms. Berry here has coached her previous glee club to Nationals 5 times which they won by the way," Mr. Shuester announced proudly.

"Ms. Berry?" Mercedes asked, glancing down at Rachel, "Are you two related?" Mercedes asked.

"No," Rachel mumbled at the same time Shelby replied with a proud 'yes'.

Curling her hands into fists, Rachel stood up from her seat locking eyes with the woman who had caused her nothing but heartache.

"No Mercedes we are not related," Rachel growled, her eyes never leaving Shelby's, "She's just the crazy woman who thinks that just because she gave birth to me automatically makes her my mother. News flash bitch, it doesn't. My mother is dead, she died and it was the worst thing that has ever happened to me and this is coming from a girl whose mother abandoned her. You have no right to come back into my life and try and try and act like nothing had happened, that you are this perfect mother, a perfect sister and aunty. You are a horrible human being Shelby and I hate you!" Rachel screamed, tears running down her cheek. "Why can't you just leave me alone?" Rachel added with a sneer, walking closer to the older woman. "Tell me, I deserve an answer." Rachel demanded.

Searching Rachel's eyes, Shelby took a step closer to her daughter as a few tears escaped her eyes. Forgetting about their audience, Shelby tried to take Rachel's hands into her own but wasn't quick enough. Watching her daughter step away from her like her touch was physically hurting her, Shelby sucked in a breath and sighed.

"I'm here because I've made a lot of mistakes Rachel. I've been a very selfish woman... especially to you... but I'm here because I want to know my daughter. I've missed out on so much and that's completely my fault I know," Shelby whispered just as Rachel was about to cut her off, "But I'm here now and I've fixed a lot of my wrongs but the one thing I need to fix, that I need more then anything is you. To have my baby girl back," Shelby whispered, wiping her tears. "I don't care if it takes me years, I will never give up on you Rachel," Shelby vowed. Feeling the glee club's eyes staring holes into the back of her head... feeling Santana and Noah's eyes looking at her, Rachel shook her head.

"You never had me Shelby," Rachel snapped, shaking her head in disgust before storming out of the choir room, Noah hot on her heels.

**A/N did you like it? Hope so, please review :)**


	25. Chapter 25

**A/N I own nothing! So sorry if there are more mistakes then normally, I'm sick and it's midnight!**

Chapter 25

Puck sprinted after Rachel, following his girlfriend until she ran into a empty (hopefully) girls bathroom. Letting out a sigh when he saw it was empty, Puck wrapped his arms around Rachel waist and pulled her back into his chest as she started sobbing. Not saying nothing but just holding her, Puck pressed a few kisses to her neck in an effort to try and sooth her.

"Baby," Puck whispered after a few moments of Rachel crying in his arms, "Talk to me," he added softly wanting Rachel to open up to him.

"S-She just makes me so mad Noah!" Rachel exclaimed harshly as she bit her bottom lip, "She thinks she can come back into my life after years of not even being in my life and even more years of being a shitty mother to me. She expects me to open her back with welcome arms just like Mia did but I can't Noah and I am so sick and tired of feeling like the bad guy for not wanting anything to do with her." Rachel explained as she wiped angrily at her tears.

"Nobody thinks of you as the bad guy Rach," Puck told her but Rachel simply shook her head,

"Mia does... I mean, she probably wonders why I can't just forgive Shelby or why I'm so mad at her for giving her sister another chance... Maybe it is..." Rachel paused trying to find the right words before she continued, "Unfair of me to be angry with Mia for forgiving Shelby and yes I can see that and admit it but for Mia to think that I'd open Shelby back with a smile on my face and a spring in my step is just fucking stupid," Rachel added as she pulled out of Noah's embrace and began to pace the bathroom.

"If my dad came back into my life tomorrow I'd never forgive him," Puck told Rachel seriously. "Mia, Shelby or Santana have never had a parent walk out of their lives; they have no idea how hard it is to deal with that... to try and cope. They don't understand and hopefully, Santana never will."

Listening to Noah, Rachel let out a sigh when she realized he may have a point. Pulling herself up on the basin, Rachel gently leaned her head against the mirror and let out a frustrated groan.

"They don't know how hard it is Noah... and it annoys me when they judge me or don't understand why I'm struggling so much with this. I just wish, I wish she never came back. Losing Savta was one thing but seeing Shelby again...? That was one of the worst days in my life. Top three actually. Number one being when Savta died, number two being when Shelby left me..." Letting out a humorless laugh, Rachel shook her head, "I never thought seeing my mom again would ever be a bad thing, though, I just always assumed it wouldn't have taken as long as it has," Rachel added softly as she wiped a stray tear from her eye.

Walking over to his girlfriend, Puck stepped in between her legs and placed his hands on her waists, gently massaging her skin before pressing a kiss to her lips.

"I love you Rachel, always remember that I've got your back baby,"

"I know Noah and I love you too," Rachel whispered as she stared into her boyfriend's eyes.

Still seeing the sadness in her eyes, Puck took a step back and interlaced their hands before he began to sing to Rachel, he wanted her to know he'd always stand by her.

**_Oh, why you look so sad? _**  
**_Tears are in your eyes _**  
**_Come on and come to me now _**  
**_Don't be ashamed to cry _**  
**_Let me see you through _**  
**_'cause I've seen the dark side too _**  
**_When the night falls on you _**  
**_You don't know what to do _**  
**_Nothing you confess _**  
**_Could make me love you less _**

**_I'll stand by you _**  
**_I'll stand by you _**  
**_Won't let nobody hurt you _**  
**_I'll stand by you _**

**_So if you're mad, get mad _**  
**_Don't hold it all inside _**  
**_Come on and talk to me now _**  
**_Hey, what you got to hide? _**  
**_I get angry too _**  
**_Well I'm a lot like you _**  
**_When you're standing at the crossroads _**  
**_And don't know which path to choose _**  
**_Let me come along _**  
**_'cause even if you're wrong _**

**_I'll stand by you _**  
**_I'll stand by you _**  
**_Won't let nobody hurt you _**  
**_I'll stand by you _**  
**_Take me in, into your darkest hour _**  
**_And I'll never desert you _**  
**_I'll stand by you _**

**_And when... _**  
**_When the night falls on you, baby _**  
**_You're feeling all alone _**  
**_You won't be on your own _**

**_I'll stand by you _**  
**_I'll stand by you _**  
**_Won't let nobody hurt you _**

**_I'll stand by you _**  
**_Take me in, into your darkest hour _**  
**_And I'll never desert you _**  
**_I'll stand by you _**  
**_I'll stand by you _**  
**_Won't let nobody hurt you _**  
**_I'll stand by you _**  
**_Won't let nobody hurt you _**  
**_I'll stand by you_**

**A/N sorry for the short chapter guys, I'm so sleepy but I wanted to upload this for you! Please review :)**


	26. Chapter 26

**A/N I own nothing! Sorry for the late delay, I hope you enjoy!**

Chapter 26

Rachel was drained. Emotional drained. She was constantly on edge at school and she never knew how much energy it would take for her to ignore Mia and Santana though she quickly found out it was a lot. She was sad and angry but mostly confused. A part of her felt like she should talk to Shelby but the other part of her wanted nothing to do with the woman she once called her mother. A part of her wanted to hear what Shelby had to say but the other part already knew what she had to say and didn't like it. She knew that her Savta would love it if Rachel gave Shelby another chance but she just couldn't do it, she couldn't stand the woman and maybe that made her a petty person maybe that made her a bad person or even a selfish person but she didn't care. She wanted to escape Shelby and she wanted Mia and Santana to accept that she wanted nothing more to do with the woman who had abandoned her.

XXXXX

"Still not talking to me?" Mia asked softly and Rachel rolled her eyes before getting off the couch but before she could make her way up the stairs and into the safety of her room, Mia grabbed her hand, "Please talk to me Rachel... I don't want you to hate me," Mia whispered causing Rachel to tense.

Biting her bottom lip, Rachel turned around to face her aunty before sighing,

"I don't hate you I'm just confused. I don't get why or how you could forgive Shelby but after thinking about it I realise that it isn't my place to judge," Rachel replied, continuing just Mia opened her mouth to say something, "I'm not finished. What I really don't get is why you are pushing me to forgive Shelby so much. Just because you like being walked on doesn't mean I do or want it to happen again. I know her Mia, more then you. I've seen her at her worst moment when you've only seen her at her best. I've seen the men she would bring home, the countless drinks she would drink, all the school events she missed because she was either having sex or getting drunk or passed out. I know that she won't stick around and fine, I can't stop you from being her friend but don't you dare try and force me to make amends with her," Rachel warned eying her aunty for what felt like a life time before Mia slowly nodded her head.

"O-Okay," Mia whispered, "I won't push you to make amends... and I promise to warn you when she's coming over," Mia added and Rachel felt herself relaxing. "I'm sorry Rachel," Mia whispered sincerely, her eyes shining with un-shed tears.

"Thank you," Rachel replied softly before she spun on her heel and made her way up the stairs and into her room.

XXXXX

"_And she answers!"_ Bella exclaimed playfully making Rachel roll her eyes, _"How are you?"_ Bella added softly.

Ever since Rachel had told her about Shelby returning, Bella had been nothing but worried about her best friend.

"_I'm better, Mia apologised to me for being a bitch which was nice. I think she realised she can't force __me to love Shelby... or forgive her,"_ Rachel mumbled before sighing, _"How are you?"_

"_Busy... Worried about you and trying to find extra jobs but, I-I got out of everything Rach,"_ Bella whispered and Rachel's face lit up before she started to cry, _"Why are you crying?!"_

"_I-I'm just so relieved." _Rachel explained softly letting out a small chuckle knowing how silly she was being, _"Every day I worry about you... Every day I pray that you'll come home safely... I guess I'm just really happy that you're getting out,"_ Rachel whispered.

"_Yeah well that's not it... Mom was offered a job,"_ Bella smiled, _"In Lima,"_

"_Lima? As in m-my Lima?" _Rachel whispered and when Bella simply giggled into the phone Rachel let out a scream, _"That is the best news I think I've heard in forever. When?"_ Rachel asked quickly, her emotions making her hypo.

"_In two weeks. They are paying for her relocation... W-We are gonna be okay Rachie," _Bella whispered as she broke down into tears.

Bella had been strong for so long, acting more like an adult then she was supposed to. Acting like a mom to her siblings but with this new opportunity she would have a shot. A chance to become whatever she wanted. She cried because she knew it. She knew she was getting the chance she and her siblings deserved.

"_I'll be waiting for you at the airport... no tears,"_ Rachel whispered as she wiped her own away.

"_Love you Rach,"_ Bella whispered once she had finally calmed down.

"_Love you too Bella,"_

**A/N So Bella is moving to Lima! I wanted to do that to give her family a happy ending. So I'm not sure when this will be wrapped up, I'm thinking it may go for a while longer. What would you really love to see happen in this story? REVIEWS :)**


	27. Chapter 27

**A/N I own nothing! Sorry guys for my shitty activity, real life is just so damn busy right now, plus I will admit I've had a lot of writers block lately :( but know that I am trying! Here is another chapter for you guys, enjoy xx**

Chapter 27

"Can we please just not," Rachel sighed as Shelby walked into the choir room where Rachel was currently trying to rehearse.

"Rachel…" Shelby whispered causing Rachel to tense.

"You have got to be kidding me," Rachel muttered as she put the sheet music down and rolled her eyes, "Let me say what I've been saying for months. No I do not forgive you, no I do not want a relationship with you, no I do not believe that you have changed and there is nothing you can do to make me change my mind. Got it?" Rachel told Shelby matter of factly as she stared her mother in the eyes.

"Why can't you see that I'm trying?" Shelby snapped, losing her temper for the first time since arriving back to Lima.

Crossing her arms, Rachel narrowed her eyes at the older woman causing Shelby to actually take a step back.

"Why can't you see that I don't care? Why are you pushing this so much?" Rachel replied harshly and Shelby's eyes watered.

"I know I've done you wrong Rachel but you're my baby girl… my little girl. My only daughter… I know I've missed a lot. I've missed so much but I'm here because I want a chance to get to know you. I want a chance to make things better than what they are now, I want a chance to be a mom to you." Shelby whispered as she wiped her tears away and Rachel bit her bottom lip softly.

After a long, tense moment Rachel finally spoke.

"Would you have come back if Savta didn't die?"

"Honestly?" Shelby asked and Rachel nodded, "Probably not." Shelby told her daughter honestly before continuing, "But that was because I wouldn't have been shaken to the core… when I found out that mom had passed away the first thing I thought was Rachel is alone. Rachel lost her… her mom again," Shelby managed out as she tried not to sob. "My Rachel… my little, tiny brown eyed Rachel is hurting and where am I? Drinking a bottle of whiskey in some strangers hotel room," Shelby told Rachel bluntly and for the first time since Shelby arrived, Rachel found herself thinking she and her mother were actually have a real conversation.

"I'm not a baby anymore Shelby," Rachel replied with little emotion, "Did you ever feel that way when I was actually a baby? When I was 5 years old and you stayed out for two whole days leaving me all by myself while you whored yourself out for a bottle of vodka?" Rachel snapped as tears rolled down the petite diva's cheeks, "Did you think that when your 8 year old daughter was winning her first place science award and you weren't there because you were passed out in a bathtub? D-Did you feel that way when you dropped me off at Savta's when I was 10 and for two wholes weeks I sat on that porch praying you'd come back for me?" Rachel whispered trying her best not to break down in front of the one woman who had hurt her more than anybody in the entire world.

"Rachel," Shelby whispered, her eyes closing shut to try and block out the image of her broken daughter. "I-I am so, so sorry," Shelby told Rachel sincerely as she reopened her eyes before taking a step closer to a now crying Rachel.

Cupping Rachel's face with her hands, Shelby wiped her daughter's tears away with the back of her thumb as Shelby's own bottom lip trembled.

"I am so sorry," Shelby repeated, letting her tears fall down her cheeks when Rachel actually allowed Shelby to bring her into a hug. Wrapping her arms tightly around Rachel, Shelby clung to her daughter as Rachel broke down in her mother's arms. "I love you Rachel and I-I know I have so much to prove to you but I'm not going anywhere baby girl… I'm staying," Shelby vowed and after a moment, Rachel slowly pulled back creating some distance between the mother and daughter.

"I-I need to think," Rachel whispered… "Bella is coming in a few days and I-I need to… I need to go okay." Rachel mumbled not looking into Shelby's eyes as she collected her things.

Making a dash from the choir room, Rachel ran straight to the girl's bathroom letting out a sigh of relief when she found it to be empty. Placing her bag down on the ground, Rachel made her way to the basin, turned on the water before splashing her face with cold water.

"I-I hugged her," Rachel whispered feeling like she had betrayed herself for allowing any physical contact with her, "I can't forgive her… can I?"

**A/N so thoughts? If Rachel does try and forgive Shelby it will be a journey and not an overnight thing! What do you want to happen in this story, give me some muse guys please! REVIEWS :)**


	28. Chapter 28

**A/N I own nothing! So I'm unsure what I am going to do with Finn in this story so for the moment, I won't be mentioning him. RIP Cory.**

**In this chapter Rachel will be singing I wonder by Kellie Pickler (as suggested in a review, thank you by the way) and in this chapter I'm pretending it's an original song written by Rachel but we all know it isn't and I changed the words from Tennessee (in the original) to New York because that's where Rachel wants to end up and I changed Carolina to Lima (for obvious reasons)**

Chapter 28

"You hugged her?" Bella asked her best friend as the two sat in Bella's bedroom in Lima.

"Yes and I feel stupid," Rachel mumbled, covering her face with her hands.

"Don't feel stupid… does Puck know?" Bella asked softly and Rachel shook her head.

"No… but I should tell him shouldn't I?" Rachel asked and Bella nodded.

"Probably would help… He'd probably wanna know and I think he deserves to. That guy has been there for you through everything Rachel." Bella replied and Rachel let out a sigh.

"Okay, but enough about me and my troubles how are you? Do you like Lima so far?" Rachel asked and Bella grinned.

"I love it here which is weird because it's a cow town but it's a new chance and that's what I deserve… My whole family deserves this." Bella told Rachel matter of factly and Rachel couldn't stop smiling as she nodded in agreement.

"You guys really do." Rachel said softly, hugging her best friend before giggling when Bella grabbed her pillow and hit Rachel softly up the back of the head.

"Pillow fights?" Rachel laughed while grabbing her own pillow.

"Why not?" Was all Bella said before the two girls began to hit one another while they laughed.

XXXXX

The one thing Rachel really should have told Puck about she didn't. Rachel wanted to work through her own feelings for Shelby by herself and after what seemed like forever but in reality was only three days, Rachel Berry finally had her answer. Walking into the choir room, Rachel sat down next to her boyfriend, pressing a tender kiss to his lips before she rested her head against his shoulder. Watching as Mr. Shuester and Shelby walked in, she only waited a few moments before her hand shot up.

"Yes Rachel?" Shelby address Rachel who simply stood up and made her way to the middle of the room.

Making their way to sit next to the students, Shelby and Will watched and waited to see what Rachel had to say just like everyone else.

"A few days ago I was forced to think about my relationship with someone who used to be really important to me someone who I cared greatly for and on some level I still do," Rachel began, her eyes never leaving Shelby's. "I didn't tell anyone but my best friend, not even my boyfriend," Rachel whispered locking eyes with Noah for a moment before turning back to face Shelby, "I had to do this alone. I had to search through my feelings I had to dig deep and I came up with this… This song. I wrote it for you," Rachel said sadly, wiping a stray tear away and the music began to swell from behind her.

_**Sometimes I think about you  
Wonder if you're out there somewhere thinking bout me  
And would you even recognize  
The woman that your little girl has grown up to be  
Cause I look in the mirror and all I see  
Are your brown eyes looking back at me  
They're the only thing you ever gave to me at all**_

**_Oh, I hear the weather's nice in California_**  
**_There's sunny skies as far I can see_**  
**_If you ever come back home to Lima_**  
**_I wonder what you'd say to me_**

**_I think about how it ain't fair_**  
**_That you weren't there to braid my hair_**  
**_Like mothers do_**  
**_You weren't around to cheer me on_**  
**_Help me dress for my high school prom_**  
**_Like mothers do_**  
**_Did you think I didn't need you here_**  
**_To hold my hand_**  
**_To dry my tears_**  
**_Did you even miss me through the years at all_**

**_Oh, I hear the weather's nice in California_**  
**_There's sunny skies as far I can see_**  
**_If you ever come back home to Lima_**  
**_I wonder what you'd say to me_**

**_Forgiveness is such a simple word_**  
**_But it's so hard to do when you've been hurt_**

**_Oh, I hear the weather's nice in California_**  
**_And just in case you're wondering about me_**  
**_From now on I won't be in Lima_**  
**_Your little girl is off_**  
**_Your little girl is off_**  
**_Your little girl is off to New York_**

Holding the last note, Rachel wiped her tears away noticing that Shelby and Santana were both doing the same thing.

"I can't Shelby… I-I can't," Rachel whispered biting her bottom lip as she tried to contain her sob. "You've done too much damage for me to be okay with given you another chance. I-I'm not angry anymore if that helps. I just realised that something's can't ever be undone." Rachel told Shelby sincerely, with maturity beyond her years.

Not waiting for a reply, Rachel turned on her heel and left the choir room with tears streaming down her face and her boyfriend on her tail.

XXXXX

"Baby," Puck whispered once he caught up to his girlfriend where he found on the stage in the auditorium crying softly to herself.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you," Was the first thing she managed before Noah sat down next to her, pulling Rachel into his lap and hugged her tightly.

"Don't be baby… This was something only you could know the answer to but know that I am here for you whenever you need me. I'm here for you Rachel," Puck promised.

Pulling back slightly, Rachel pressed a tender kiss to his lips and offered him a weak smile.

"I really love you Noah," Rachel whispered before placing her head back on his chest, letting the sound of his heartbeat sooth her.

"I really love you too Rach,"

**A/N sorry for the shortness, next chapter will be Shelby's reply. Let me know if you think Rachel made the right choice. Reviews :)**


End file.
